The Common Enemy
by ghost company
Summary: The Republic was done. They were done with the lies, division, and mostly war. However, when a battle group is sent to investigate an strange occurrence in the next galaxy over, war is what they get...
1. Chapter 1

GRS Eclipse

Location: Ryloth

Master Kenobi found himself lost in thought as he stared at the map before him. For a number of years the war had been over. Darth Sidious had been successfully found out and kill during the battle of Coruscant. The military had begun demobilizing. Peace returned and the CIS rapidly tore itself apart from infighting. All the Republic had to do was nudge it along and let them do the rest.

However with them dealt with, the Republic set out on a new mission. The Jedi council, including himself, had began feeling large disturbances in the force. Billions of lives dying within days. Some began having visions of burning planets and images of deaths in unimaginable ways. The Senate tried to ignore it, but soon found itself unable to argue with the whole council plus several knights having the visions. What finally pushed them over the edge was when an outer rim outpost started receiving signs of live in a nearby galaxy and transmissions in basic talking about a protocol and other sporadic transmissions that pointed to a war.

"General," Admiral Yularen said as he walked up, "The Allegiance has arrived and we are ready to proceed."

"Very well. Set a course for this area," Kenobi ordered, circling a small area on the map.

"What planet, General?" He asked quizzically.

"Pi-... um… that one." Kenobi replied, responding to a sudden push by the force to that planet.

"Sir, without a more accurate star map it would take days to get there. What about outer systems."

"No. Trust me. That planet"

"Yes, general."

Trust the General, Yularen did. They had served together for the duration of the clone wars, and he had learned to trust Kenobi's judgement. However, that didn't mean he always liked it. This was one of those times he didn't. However, with that he began necessary orders for the jump. Out the view port the stars began to turn into streaks, before turning into a blue and black tunnel as the ship jumped into hyperspace.

It was about three weeks. before the ships pulled out of hyperspace for their jump. What was seen made Kenobi reconsider the last jump.

"What is that?" wondered Kenobi as it came into view. The object in question was a

large ring orbiting a gas giant.  
" Sir, contacts on the rear side of the planet." called out one of the crew members from "pit".

"All ships stick to the shadow of the planet." The Kenobi ordered.

"General, isn't the point of this mission to make contact and find out what is going on." pressed Yularen.

"Yes, but I sense we're about to find out." Kenobi answered, staring at the tac board.

"I see, now is the time for observation, but perhaps we should send out a stealth ship to see of we can learn anything about the ring." suggested the admiral.

"I agree."

"Launch the Chrystosis, and find out what you can about the ring."

"Sir, there's an energy spike in front of the moon!" called out a crew member.

"Additional contact. Another ship just came from that portal looking thing." reported another crew member.

At about that point the Chrystosis had cloaked and was nearing the ring. Yularen and Kenobi stared at the image, being feed to them via said ship, in curiousity. The ship, named the Pillar of Autumn, held a roughly cylinder shape to it. Starting narrow in the bow and getting bigger as it went further back. The ship had no shield that could be detected, but instead seemed to rely on large sections of slag armor. To the credit of the designers, the ship was built to deal with abuse and was made for one purpose. That was to dish it out.

"The ship's taken quite the beating." Commented master Kenobi.

"Yes, it has. It's primitive, but the intent is clear." Yularen.

"Hail the fleet on the far side," ordered Kenobi, "get the fighters ready to launch in case things go south; and get Ghost Company and Raptor Company on standby to land."

"Understood. …. Sir, what about the rest of the men?" Asked the Yularen, looking up from the screen.

"Keep them here in case of boarding action." replied Kenobi.

"Sir, the fleet is responding." interrupted another crew member.

"Very well, put them through." Ordered General, striding toward the holotable.

Before him stood a large (at least 7 feet tall) humanoid with 4 jaws and some sort of armor. Kenobi could immediately sense the hatred in him

Despite that the General try to communicate still. "Greetings. I am General-"

"I know what you are, and you shall soon die with the rest of the heretics!" Yelled the humanoid, before terminating the transmission.

"Well, I would say that went well," Obi Wan replied sarcastically.

"Yes, I would say we know who to side with," replied the Admiral.

Pillar of Autumn

"Cortana, did we lose we lose our Covenant tail?" stated Captain Keys as he stared out the view port.

"Come on. You and I both know that would be to good to be true." replied the human, woman, looking avatar on the holoprojector.

"Then how did they get here first?"

" Covenant ships have always been faster. As far as tracking us all the way from Reach, that might be because my maneuvering options were limited."

Keys sighed. The last several days were catching up to him.

"What's our status?"

"Our fighters are mopping up the last of a Covenant recon picket. It's not anything we need to worry about, _yet_." Cortana answered, putting enough emphasis on "yet" to get her point across.

"What about the unknown contacts?" Keys asked running through his mental list of questions.

"The eight unknown contacts are keeping their distance. However, scans show that something just happened. It appeared that they were trying to make contact the Covenant. The same reading came in our direction next, and energy appears to have been diverted the forward part of the ship, possibly shields of some sort, and to their cannons." replied Cortana.

"Sounds like something worried them. Do we have any way to hail them." Asked Keys, growing more nervous.

"No. We lost our communication systems on the way out of Reach. However, we have more pressing issues. The main Covenant fleet is ninety seconds out and closing. On top of that the unknown ships are moving too.

"Exact course?"

An intercept course between us and the Covies." Cortana answered.

"That does it," replied Captain Key, shaking off any remaining mental cobwebs, "Bring us back up to combat alert Alpha. I want everyone at their stations."

"And the Chief?"

"I did say everyone, Cortana." replied Keys.

Down in the cryo bay, the spartan, John 117 (Chief) was being prepped. Not maybe two minutes ago the Chief was in a cryo tube a sleep. Now he was being prepped for what he was trained to do, battle. While the process was more rushed this time, it was the same routine he had done at least a dozen times over.

"Time to get you to the bridge. Do to time you'll have to get a weapon later." stated the crewman. As if to prove his point, five Covenant soldiers forced their way into the control room for the cryo bay and made quick work of the terrified crewman inside.

It was madness as the Chief worked his way toward the bridge. Boarding parties had entered the ship, forcing marines to seal doors. Adding to things, his escort was killed in a blast not long after leaving the cryo bay. The sounds of gunshots and plasma fire filled his ears.

However, it wasn't until he reached the bridge that he totally realized what was going on. Outside, what looked like a light show, was going down. Several wedge shaped space ships had engaged the enemy fleet.


	2. Chapter 2

RSS Eclipse :

The main fleets had just engaged. While Yularen would have loved just to tear the alien fleet apart, that was seeming more and more like a bad idea, and he was under orders to cover the crippled, primitive ship. However, he was quickly gaining respect for said ship. It had single handedly taken out four of the alien ships. While the battle had turned into mainly a fighter vs fighter battle, Yularen noticed that his recent exchange with one of the normal sized ships was keeping the fleet back more than usual.

One of the ships had decided that it would be a good idea to get into a close up exchange with the bottom of the Fearless. One of its lasers shot up. After depleting the shields a bit, the space between the two ships lit up with what looked like a blue spot light. An energy burst caused the ion cannon, on the Fearless, to cut through the shields and hack it's way through several decks, causing a massive, purple explosion. The raw kinetic energy sent the ship into the path of the Eclipse's broadside guns that effectively finished it off.

For Obi Wan, next to him, the battle wasn't as easy to watch. He could see the Pillar of Autumn being hit with boarding party after boarding party. He could sense the fear the determination, and death. However, all he could do is watch. It would be suicide to go on to an already doomed ship, and/or risk getting into a conflict with the crew via accidental friendly fire. As he felt each death in the force he was momentarily taken back to the outer rim sieges of the clone wars. However, it was much different when there were living being on both sides of the battle.

There was a particularly nasty explosion. Then one of the crewmen called out, " Admiral! Several escape pods have launched from the Autumn."

"General, your move," stated Yularen as he turned toward Obi Wan..

"Admiral, I think it's time we went planetside and met these people." Replied Obi Wan.

Soon Republic gunships were flooding out of destroyers, toward the ring. Obi Wan's could feel the ship trying some pretty aggressive maneuvers to keep from getting shot down.

"Ain't this fun?" called back the pilot.

"Just shut up and get us to the ground!" Hollered Obi Wan as he tried not to throw up.

In another gunship Cody was getting news he really didn't want to hear.

"Alright, I understand. Cody out." answered Commander Cody before tapping another key on his wrist, "General, it looks like these pods hit all across the bottom of the ring. With all due respect, that's way too much ground to cover and hold with just two companies, sir."

"Ok. I'll see what we can do about getting more men. In the meantime, stick with the original plan, but don't worry about holding ground. Just find them." Answered Obi Wan.

"Yes, sir."

"One minute to drop." Called the pilot. With that a red light flashed on.

With that the troops began last minute equipment checks. Each one checked the charge on the blasters, and equipment belts were checked.

"Fox, you got static." stated one trooper.

"Got it."

"Ten seconds," stated the pilot, " and the landing zone's hot."

Red light…

Red light…

Green! With that the doors flew open, into plasma fire.


	3. Chapter 3

were the only survivors

 **The Ring (a few minutes earlier)**

"Chief! Chief! Come on. Wake up." Urged Cortana. Slowly the Chief began to wake up. What lay before him wasn't pleasant. His escape pod had hit the surface way too fast. The results were obvious. What was left of the pilot was limp in the front while bodies of the marine passengers were thrown around the pod and the mangled remains of two had come to rest on the ground behind him. As he left the pod, he found himself looking at the bodies one last time.

 _They just keep getting younger and younger don't they?_ Thought the Chief as he stared at them.

"Chief, let's go. There's nothing we can do. Plus, the Covenant will be here any minute." pushed Cortana.

With that Chief began working his way across the rocky terrain. He found himself pausing to deal with a Covenant squad. The first to die were a set of pair of grunts he had snuck up on. However, he soon found himself wishing he had done that differently. The rest of the squad didn't like their comrades being gunned down. The Jackals were quick to raise their shields and soon all three jackals and the two elites were firing plasma rifles and needlers at him. The Chief managed to barely avoid getting hit by one of the needlers by ducking behind a large boulder. After pulling the pin, the Chief chucked a frag grenade at the group. The elites managed to avoid the blast with minor damage to their shields, but the blast took out two jackals and disabled the shield on another. Before they had enough time to recover, the Chief was up and firing his assault rifle at the group. the first three shots hit the Jackal in the throat and lower face. The elites immediately began firing their plasma rifles at him. The shots hit home, depleting his shields about half way. The Chief immediately began to paint them with bullets that, a magazine and a half later, killed them.

"Chief, it looks like those unknown people are coming planetside. There is what appears to be a dropship coming in hot, toward that small valley." Reported Cortana.

A quick look upward confirmed her statement. The craft was at least three feet smaller than a pelican with an obvious cargo area dominating the design and sharply angled wings.

"Apparently, we aren't the only ones that know about them. A group of Covenant soldiers are getting ready to engage them from the forward hillside." Commented Cortana.

"I see them. Let's see what happens."

The second the craft hit the ground it's doors flew open. About ten grey, armored soldiers poured out in a roughly crescent fashion. Immediately, the Covenant forces fired at the exposed soldiers. Two were picked off by needlers before the rest spread out and found cover. Within seconds the grey armored soldiers trading shots with the group from a series of rock outcroppings. They fired lasers at the Covenant forces with a little success. The lasers easily picked off a grunt, the other one tried running away, and drained a jackal's shield after several shots before a laser burned through it's chest. While the troopers were picking their own targets, they were also, covering their own flanks. The Covenant troops tried flanking them, and that was their mistake. What appeared to be the leader gave a series of hand signals before two other of the grey soldiers through what looked like hand grenades. The main difference was the blast radius.

 _BABOOM!_

Within seconds the blast had taken the force of two Jackals and four elites down to two unshielded elites who were quickly finished off. After about a second the grey troopers cautiously examined the battlefield and regrouped closer to the dead troopers. However, even in regrouping they didn't let down their guard and were monitoring the valley walls.

"It looks like now's the time to meet our new neighbors." Commented the chief as he started down the hillside.

On the bottom of the hill Cody was figuring their next move. Two men were dead and his company was scattered across the ring. However, staying in this valley was suicide and he knew it.

"Trapper, what do you got?" Cody asked one of the troopers.

Trapper looked up from the four jawed humanoid at his feet and shook his head, "Not much of use. We saw what their weapons can do. They do have some sort of cloaking device, but it admits a magnetic signature, So we should be able to see them via that."

"Alright," sighed Cody before turning to his squad, "First squad let's move-"

"Sir, we have a contact coming down the east side." Reported one of the ARF troopers.

Immediately everyone snapped back to combat mode. Men took firing positions as they found the figure in question. However, the figure's dimenure made Cody think twice.

"Hold your fire," ordered Cody through his wrist comm.

As the Chief came down the hill he put his assault rifle in it's back holster and had traded it for a pistol that he was holding as non threateningly as he could. He could tell when he was spotted, because all of the troops immediately leveled their weapons at him. Every instinct was screaming to shoot them, but he didn't have reason. One of the soldiers raised his hand to his wrist and soon the rest had shifted aim from the head to center mass, at least if he had to guess. With that he advanced toward the group.

"Identify yourself!" yelled the apparent leader.

"He speaks English?!" Cortana replied, shocked.

John was just as surprised, but answered crisply, "Master Chief, John 117, with the UNSC."

Now it was Cody's turn to be surprised at the lack of language barrier, but that was low on the priority list.

"With who? And stop right there," Commanded Cody as the Chief came within a couple yards.

With that command, the chief stopped as the group of soldiers kept some distance but now surrounded him on three sides.

"The UNSC, from Earth," replied the Chief as he cautiously eyed the soldiers, "and who are you?"

"Commander Cody. I might catch you up in a minute. Now, let's make this simple. Are you with them?" Cody asked sharply, as he pointed to a dead elite. He had a feeling that he knew the answer, but he wanted here it for himself first.

"No. I am with the ship that crashed on the planet," the Chief replied.

 _Good. I had a feeling._ "Alright, everyone stand down," replied Cody, visibly relaxing a little. With that the squad began lowering their weapons.

"Now, will you catch me up?" pressed the Chief.

Yes…" Started Cody before watching a Covenant dropship pass overhead, "but on the move. I don't want to be in this valley when these guys notice their missing men."

"I understand."

"Good, let's head for that pass," answered Cody pointing to the northwest end of the small valley.

With that everyone began moving toward the pass. Cody took point, while the Chief fell in next to him.

Just then Cody paused and faced the squad.

"I'm Commander Cody. There's Waxer, Boil, Trapper, Gearshift, Sharp, and Fox. I like to think they are some of the best scouts in our army." Cody said as he pointed to each person. The Chief noticed a bit of pride with the last sentence. With that they started moving again, as Cody explained, as best as he could, why they were on this ring on the first place.

"Well, I know we could use the help. The Covenant, the people you were fighting, have been waging a genocidal war against humanity for a few years now. Apparently, it is religion based. Their ferocity seems to confirm that. However, that doesn't explain why they see you, nonhumans, as heretics." Replied Cortana.

"Who was that?" Demanded Cody in surprise.

"That's Cortana. She is an A.I. in my suit that helps me on missions," Answered the Chief as he tried no to give to much away.

"What he said, and back to the question, what did you do to upset the Covenant if you aren't human?"

"Except we-" Started Cody before staring at a flaming escape pod that was streaking toward the surface.

"The Covenant's going to be all over that pod." commented Cortana.

"Think your men are up to helping out?" The Chief pressed.

"Well, guys, I think we have a job to do. What do you think?" Cody stated as he turned to the men.

"Yes, sir." replied the squad in unison.

"Chief, lead the way. I don't feel like friendly fire because they thought we were with the Covenant," replied Cody.

With that the group rushed to the pod. Cody was glad to be doing this, because for once he felt like he was doing his duty _and_ a moral right. At first, during the Clone Wars, it was obvious what he was fighting for. There were times like Ryloth, with the living shields, that he felt good about what he was doing. However, there were times like when one of Rex's men snapped and shot a Jedi, that he wasn't sure. On top of that, a few rotations back to Coruscant had taught him that things weren't as obvious as they seemed. It finally came to the point where he was more loyal to the Jedi Order and Republic as a whole than the Senate.

The sound of gunshots and various other weapons became audible before they were at that sight. As the group slowed to a deliberate trot, Cody became aware of another noise.

"Chief, heads up, it sounds like some more of my guys have already engaged." warned Cody.

"Ok."

"Switch to frequency 2-5 encryption key alfa. That will link you up with our ground forces," informed Cody as he silently kicked himself for not thinking of it earlier.

"Can you hear me, Commander," Cortana replied after a brief moment of silence.

"Loud and clear."

Cody was smart enough not to give them the ship relay channel or back-up channel, should things go south, plus details would have to wait.

About that point they came in sight of the battle. Several Covenant soldiers were attacking a squad of marines that were holed up inside, what looked like, a concrete building. The blaster fire Cody had heard came from three clones that were split between two doorways. on the flat roof was what two men with assault rifles and the rest at ground level fighting to keep them from being out flanked.

After a half second to process the situation, Cody began giving orders.

"Waxer and Boil take the west side. Gearshift and Sharp take the East side. Chief. You, Fox, Trapper, and I go strait up the middle." Ordered Cody.

"Hold it. So there's less chance of friendly fire, you three back up the flanks I'll take the front." Countered the Chief

Cody paused for a second. His first thought was hell no. However, he was taken back by the tone in the Chief's voice. It was one of sincerity. It wasn't one of recklessness he heard so often, but one of experience and confidence in his abilities.

"Trust me. He can hold his own," pressed Cortana.

Noting the lack of time, Cody let out a sigh, "Alright. Just don't die."

With that the group spread out and within second the area became dazzling light show as blaster bolts. The clones and marines began pushing them into a group in between the three sides. That was where the Chief proved to be even better than Cortana had said. It didn't take him long to go through the remaining magazines in his assault rifle, before switching to the carbine of a fallen elite. However, even with him moving so around all over the place he was still able to hit every mark. The only time he paused was when his shields hit critical level. After ducking behind a destroyed warthog to recharge his shields he was up and firing. Within seconds the fight was over, and Cody was speechless. While the sudden surge of troops had helped. They were still well outgunned. His best guess gave the Chief around half of the kills.

However, before Cody could say anything, two clones with the original group came rushing toward him.

"Aberlin."

"Pierce"

They each snapped a salute as they reported in.

"Where is your Sargent?" Cody asked immediately.

"Dead sir. We're all that's left. Or gunship got shot down," reported Aberlin.

An unexpected stab of pain went through Cody's heart. This is was similar what the now gone, Domino Squad, had reported to him and Captain Rex all of those years ago.

 _Damn. I knew they said the lack of inhibitor chip would dredge up some old, and odd feelings, but those aren't even my men._ Cody thought as pain was quickly replaced by annoyance.

"Alright. Who is in charge of their men?" Asked Cody, gesturing toward the Marines.

"A guy by the name of Sergeant Johnson," answered Pierce with a hidden smirk.

"Thanks. Form up with the squad. you're with me until further notice."


	4. Chapter 4

**Well here's chapter 4. Thank you all who have reviewed, and or liked this story. Especially thank you to Mandalor the Freedom for the idea for this chapter.**

 **One final note: For those who have or will review this story, it is hit or miss on whether or not I can read the review and I can't respond (something with the site). So, please review, but I please pm the reviews me the reviews and I will respond. That said by all means put up a regular review to if others aren't having my issue.**

 **So without further ado, I give you chapter 4.**

* * *

 **(GRS Black Light)**

Kra'ake Ordo sat in the pilot's seat and sighed. The irony in this mission was something to behold. She had never cared for the CIS movement or any of its factions, but she hated the Republic just the same.

 _Nothing but a bunch of greedy, weak minded fools._ She thought to herself.

Yet here she was working for the Republic, or at least one of its senators. The senator in question was looking for independence, and had somehow heard of a massive Republic black op. Her mission was to observe, report in, and await instructions. Normally she didn't like working for Senators (they didn't know how to keep their mouths shut if they were caught), but at two million credits, she wasn't going to object. However, now she was wondering if they had gotten into something deeper than she had bargained for.

"Ma'am we're coming up on the Republic fleet." Stated Rokar.

"Good, bring us out and get ready to engage the shroud" She ordered.

The ship, while technically a corvette, was a special insertion ship designed by Kuat. Some Separatist wingnut had gotten his hands on the plans for it, built it, and then lost it after getting killed by Kra'ake.

 **(GRS Eclipse)**

Admiral Yularen sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Neither him nor the Covenant fleet had been able to decisively crush the other. However, if these Covenant got reinforcements, he knew an evac would be next to impossible. As it was, it was a miracle that Torrent Company had made the surface intact. He would have to remember to put at least one pilot up for promotion after that. On top of everything else the Covenant had forced the Republic fleet to back off from the ring. Boarding parties had been repelled from the Eclipse and the resolute, but at quite a cost and only because their reinforcements had suddenly ceased. Now they had settled for just cutting him off from the ring. However, one of the crewmen brought him back into the present.

"Sir, a small ship just entered the system, inside our fleet," called out one of the crewmen.

"What?! Who is it?" Demanded the Admiral.

"It came out of hyperspace, so probably from our galaxy," he answered.

"Can you track it?" He ask, only slightly more relaxed.

"Not by normal means. She just went dark."

"Get me a lock on the magnetic signature and get a hold of the Chrystosis. Inform them that we have another stealth ship in play," Admiral Yularen ordered.

"Yes sir," Came a quick reply.

 _Great, just what we need, another variable._ Yularen thought to himself. Things were quiet at the moment, but he knew that wouldn't last.

 **(GRS Black Light)**

"And we're dark," Rokar announced.

Kra'ake let out an inner sigh of relief. The ship had been plagued with some issues with the cloaking device. Despite numerous attempts to fix it, every now and then they had issues engaging the shroud. However, now they had something else to deal with.

"Who are they?" Asked Rokar in shock.

Directly in front of them sat a large (at least double the size of the Republic fleet they were in) fleet of ships. Just behind it was a massive ring that was equally, if not more, awe inspiring than before.

"Lendel, I hope you're recording this, because I don't think that our employer will believe us any other way," Kra'ake hollered to the person working the controls behind her.

"Yes ma'am. I have to admit, though, I don't believe it still," He replied.

"Kra'ake, multiple contacts coming in hot," interrupted Rokar.

"I see them. It looks like the Republic's moving to engage," Kra'ake responded.

As if on queue the area erupted in plasma and laser fire, as the fighters, or at least those not killed by Republic fighters, engaged the fleet. The view port instantly polarized to keep them from being blinded but, Kra'ake still found herself momentarily dazed by the light. However, she was suddenly refocused when a violent blast shook the ship.

"Blast it! Damage report," Kra'ake demanded.

"Nothing much. The hull might be a bit black, but we got lucky. That was only a glancing shot," came a report, "However, we need to get out of the Republic kill zone."

"I know. I'm working on it," She snapped through gritted teeth.

She was telling the truth when she had said she was working on it, but both fleets had moved so that flak from all of the ships was making it next to impossible to fly. She didn't get scared as most would in this situation, but instead she was upset. She was angry because she had gotten themselves and her into this situation. She had let herself get distracted and wander into an obvious kill zone.

The ship as it ducked and weaved between the enemy ships. While she had managed to avoid most of it, she was sure the Republic point defense guns had taken a few intentional shots at her, but she wasn't sure. Suddenly, as she came across the top of one of the ships, the black light got a little to friendly with a couple of the turrets. This forced the ship to shudder and scrape against the hull of the Republic ship. Suddenly there came the antimissile alarm.

"What the?! The sleemos are shooting at us!" Kra'ake yelled.

"How do they even know we're here though?" Rokar asked in shock.

"Does it matter?" Lendel retorted before reporting, "We have six missiles inbound. All coming right up the thrusters."

" Well if they want to play that way... Get ready to disengage the shroud and raise the shield." Kra'ake ordered with a smug grin.

"Got it. Ready to de cloak when you are," Rokar announced.

"Hit it."

With that the ship uncloaked as Kra'ake pushed the ship for every ounce of speed she could get. First she swung her way past the top of a Venator Class warship, before swinging for the side of an of the Alliance Class star destroyer responsible for firing the missiles. As she approached the Alliance Class Destroyer, she took a hard right turn, much to the distaste of the engines, and did something just shy of turning clear around. As she swung in along side the ship she watched, or rather heard, three of the missiles explode against the side of the ship. The next three had enough of a warning to avoid making the same mistake. Suddenly she watched as two of the missiles split off from the Black Light and blew up against appeared to be boarding craft heading for the bridge tower.

 _Smart missiles, just what I need._ Kra'ake thought to herself.

The problem with smart missiles was they can be controlled by an operator, to a degree. This meant that they really unpredictable, as those boarding craft had found out. The other factor is that they _can_ be controlled, they don't have to be. They can, also, act as typical homing missiles, and one might not know what kind of missile it is until it pulls some harebrained maneuver that leaves what's left of your ship and body, lifelessly, floating through space.

She decided to lead it toward the Covenant ships as she led the last missile toward a Covenant Battle Cruiser. However, what happened next she didn't need help to see. Suddenly, four more missiles had just entered the picture. Much to her horror, she realized that the missiles had been shot from the Covenant ship directly to her left, practically point-blank for those missiles. Reacting on instinct, she jerked the ship hard to the right and down in a last ditch effort to avoid the missiles.

"Deploy the-"

However, it was to late. All five missiles slammed into the ship. The impact of the the missiles was obsorbed, for the most part by the shields. After taking a split second recovering, the Black Light raced to the ring, while the crew and other people raced to assess the damage. What they knew off the bat, was that the hyperdrive was damaged, the shields and shroud were gone, and the steering was messed up in the explosion. While the exact extent of the damage was unknown, Kra'ake was all the same, glad that the to side relatively ignored the ship.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are entering the atmosphere and the ride will be getting quite rough. So, if you value your life, brace for impact," announced Kra'ake to all forty people in the ship with her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Well here is chapter 5. Please read and review. Tell me what you liked and didn't like.**

* * *

 **(Surface of the ring)**

 _Booom!_

"Damn it! Cody, you guys are going to have to deal with that wraith. We're pinned in, and the Chief's trying to keep our right flank from collapsing," Cody heard Sargent Johnson holler through the radio.

"Boil, your up," Cody yelled over his shoulder.

In response Boil slung the Rocket launcher off his shoulder and braced his arm on a boulder as he took aim at the offending wraith.

 _Foosh!_

With that the rocket sailed toward the target, before crashing into the side and destroying it. However, that only marginally helped their situation. Raptor Company had gotten the worst of the original landing with only one squad plus Pierce and Aberlin still alive. Ghost Company was at least a squad down and spread between Cody and Obi Wan. Torrent Company had AT RTs but had been forced to land about ten miles south of their location due to the Covenant and were suppose link up somewhere in the middle after Kenobi showed up with the rest of the Ghost Company and UNSC forces.

At the moment though, Cody was in quite a spot. Everyone in his group had done a decent job avoiding Covenant troops. What they hadn't realized was there was a Covenant force stalking them from the other side of a small ridge, waiting for them. Just as they started to descend into a small valley, they had attacked.

Suddenly a door on the hillside to their left got his attention.

"Cortana. When our Admiral sent Torrent Company down, he said that the ring had an extensive tunnel system. This door to our side. Can you tell if that is an entry into said system?" Cody asked Cortana through his wrist com.

"I can't tell from here, but if I can get into a control pad, I can tell you," she replied.

"That's the trick ain't it," Cody grumbled to himself before coming up with an idea, "Sargent Johnson, if we can get into the tunnel system, we might be able to even the odds."

"Ya, how do you plan to do that, whitewash?" Sargent Johnson snapped as he jammed another magazine into his assault rifle.

 **(A/N: He is referring to Cody's armor, not skin color.)**

"I say we set a distraction... The trick though... is the Chief is… way to big… not to get noticed. So… someone else… Ow! Blast it!... is going to need… to slip over and get her in the door," Cody explained while trading shots with a group of elites.

"And you're nuts if you think we'll trust you guys with one of our A.I.'s," Interjected the Chief.

"Look. If they send in any more reinforcements, with us out here, the Covenant might be the only ones left alive to take control of her," Cody shot back.

"Guys I just managed to get into the Covenant battle net, and it seems that this is the last wave," Cortana interrupted,, "and I'm sure you can handle what's left."

"Good." Cody responded.

For the last hour the Covenant had been coming in waves. The initial group had forced them into a bad spot before getting defeated. However, they died just in time for the next wave to fly in. This had repeating and was starting to grind the clones and marines down.

Bit by bit they managed to push back the Covenant forces. Boil fired off another couple rockets that gave the front side the seam they needed to push forward. Leading the charge, Cody sprinted for the back of another boulder, blasting away at an unfortunate jackal that was in his way. As he slid in behind the boulder, he watched the rest of first squad sprint forward, right behind him. After a half second, Cody leaned around his cover and burned three holes in a grunt that had decided to suicidal and run toward them. Next he shifted his aim and helped kill an Elite that was rushing Trapper with an energy sword. However, he a glint in the corner of his eye caught his attention. Acting on instinct and training, he swung his head back just in time to avoid being decapitated by another Elite wielding an energy sword. However, the move knocked Cody backward. Using his momentum, Cody turned the fall into an awkward roll that brought him up just in time to dodge a stab at his midsection. That was immediately followed by a hard blow to Cody's opposite side, forcing him toward the Energy sword. Next the Elite swung his sword in a path intended to go sideways, beneath the arm, and into the heart. In a desperate attempt Cody rushed unto the Elite, throwing the arm with his blaster up to stop the Elite's sword arm. Cody let out a yell in pain as the two arms connected. Simultaneously, Cody felt a shock of pain in his arm as he dropped his blaster, and the heat of the edge of the sword cutting through the back of his armor and brushing his skin. The only upside was that he had been able to throw the Elite off balance. Gritting his teeth, Cody pressed his advantage. First, truly grabbing the Elites sword hand while throwing a series of rapid punches to the gut with his free hand. That was stopped when the Elite grabbed that wrist and forced it backward. Which in turn forced Cody to release his other arm or risk having his own wrist Elite immediately went for the killing blow. The only thing that saved Cody was a hail of lead and lasers and lead that began flying toward the Elite. Distracted, he swung his sword away from Cody, leaving a black spot on Cody's shoulder plate.

As the Elite retreated, Cody saw Waxer, Aberlin, and a couple marines pouring fire at the Elite. The Elite quickly switched his sword for a carbine and began returning fire.

Foosh… Boom!

As quickly as he had appeared, the Elite had disappeared in a large plume of smoke and body parts.

Quickly looking over, Cody saw Sargent Johnson handing the rocket launcher, that was responsible, back to another marine.

Cody's counterattack had forced the Covenant to release the pressure against the right flank, or risk being pinned against the side of a hundred foot cliff.

"Cody, do you read me?" Obi Wan asked through the wrist comn.

"Yes sir." Cody answered as he found some better cover.

"We're coming up off your left flank," Obi Wan reported.

"Good, we're in a fire fight so any help we can get would be appreciated," Cody responded.

"Well we just rounded the top of the Ridge."

Sure enough, the rest of Cody's men, and the few other marines and ODSTs rushed down the side of the hill. However, for Cody the most comforting thing was seeing Obi Wan at the head of the charge. The sudden surge of troops crushed the rest of the Covenant troops. After the dust settled, men reported to their COs and medics started working on injuries, while marines started whispering about the new human.

To head off any rumors, Obi Wan did his best to explain why they were there.

Once he was done, he went over to see Cody as he got the slash on his back looked at. Inside his helmet, he winced as the medic gave him a bacta shot.

"Well, you look good," Obi Wan commented sarcastically.

"Ya, I feel great," Cody responded, mirroring the sarcasm, before turning serious, "Sir, if we stay out here we are sitting ducks. The Chief is currently going to see if that door is an entry way into the tunnels. If so, I suggest we use that to link up with Rex."

"I agree."

As if on queue the Cortana confirmed that it was a tunnel. With Obi Wan and the Chief taking point, they made their way inside the eerie gray tunnel.

"Cortana, do you have any idea why the Covenant backed off?" asked Obi Wan.

He had felt a strong darkside presence here. Yet, it also felt like a hive mind.

"No, just that there was something that had gotten their attention and... hold on... Something just scared the hell out of them," She answered with a tint of worry.

The Chief could understand the worry. He had yet to see something put the fear of God out of the Covenant, collectively.

"Well lets rendezvous with the other company and figure out what those idiots did this time," Chimed in Sargent Johnson.

"Agreed," confirmed Cody.

They were answered by and approving, if uneasy, nod of everyone else's head.


	6. Chapter 6

**(Else where on the ring)**

Kra'ake shook her head as she surveyed the area around her. She had expected a rough landing but it had gone worse than she had expected. The rear stabilizer had been knocked loose in the torpedo blast, and had finally ripped clear off going through the atmosphere. That had launched the Black Light into a tumble that she had been able to, only, slightly recover from. From there it slammed into the ground and proceeded to tear into the side of a building that appeared to be made out of duracrete or stone of some kind. Out of the forty, fifteen had survived, counting herself and Rokar. To Kra'ake, that fact alone made her glad that the builder had chosen to use Beskar plating for the armor and some of the structure. Any other material and everyone would be dead.

Lendel was working on trying to get what was left of the comm system working, to a point, while Galen worked on some of the wounded. Everyone else was busy taking up security positions around the reck. They had tried to make contact with a with a squad Covenant troops, not knowing they were hostile, only to end up having to kill them when they attacked. Now came the question of what to do.

"So, now what? I'm sure whoever is leading that force will notice the missing patrol soon enough," Rokar asked as he came up beside Kra'ake.

"True, but I don't like the idea of wandering around with no purpose either. I never thought I would say this, but I hope that the Republic has forces on this ring that we can meet up with. That said, I want to stay here, until either, Lendel gets the ship comn working or determines that he can't." Kra'ake answered.

"Yes, but you should know from Chrystosis, that if the Republic had forces on the ground they would be fighting like hell to them break out." Rokar countered.

"Not necessarily. I recognized the Resolute, Admiral Yularen's old flagship. He has been known to play things cautiously," she said.

Rokar didn't immediately answer. He was looking at where they were at. It was snowing with about two inches already on the rocky canyon. The building they had crashed into was at the choke point of the canyon. He couldn't completely complain with their position. The canyon walls were steep enough that they only had to, really, worry about their front and rear. In all honesty he didn't like her idea, but didn't have anything better.

"That and the fact that they both sides seemed to have fought to a draw before we arrived. Did you see the all of the scoring on the Fearless, and a few hull breaches as well," Kra'ake finally added, "Plus, they were far from full strength on fighters."

"True-" Rokar started to answer. He stopped do to an odd noise he had just heard. Suddenly four large dropships flew over at an angle, and to the left of them.  
"Enemy contacts to the west," Kra'ake called out through her wrist comn, "Lendel can you fix that comm or not?"

"I can but it will take time," Lendel answered with a hint of frustration.

"Just make it quick," Rokar chimed in.

Kra'ake watched as several troops descended from the drop ships, from about an eighth of a mile out. With them were two ghosts.

"That's a large force for a missing patrol," Galen observed.

"Ya, something doesn't feel right," Kra'ake answered warily as she adjusted her crushgaunts and drew her twin blaster pistols. Her mind was racing, trying to connect the missing pieces. She could understand if multiple patrols had gone missing, but even droids didn't go from a missing patrol to a full on assault force, unless something else was up.

However, soon she other issues to worry about. The Covenant front line hit them hard. Kra'ake and the survivors could withstand most of the Covenant weapons, but the lack of a functioning rocket launcher was proving a problem.

Kra'ake ducked behind a piece of the stone roof, just in time to avoid a barrage of plasma. She swung out and hit the offending jackal with a barrage from both of her pistols. After several shots the jackal's shield gave out followed by several lasers burning through its upper chest and neck. Suddenly something caught her attention. Two of the ghosts had concentrated their fire on one of the openings of the building. Upon seeing what was happening, Kra'ake holstered her pistols while sprinting for the other side of the roof. Barely thinking about it, she leapt off the edge of the roof, her right boot aiming for the head of an elite driving a ghost.

 _Crack!_

Her boot connected with such force the Kra'ake, originally, thought she had broken an ankle. However, the thought died away with a mutual yell of pain from her and the elite as she slid toward the back edge of the ghost. On instinct, she twisted herself, and wrapped her arm around the neck of the elite, her right crushgaunts digging into the elites lower left jaw, stopping her fall. His next yell of pain was drowned out as Kra'ake used her free hand to plunge a vibroblade into the elites neck, severing the windpipe and spine, as she drug the blade across. However in the process of dying, the elite sent the ghost into a hard right turn, slinging Kra'ake to the side. She caught traction with the ground just in time to avoid being run over. In the process, she pulled the elite out and used the vehicle as cover as she drew her pistols.

Seeing what happened to the other ghost, the remaining one turned toward Kra'ake, and started firing. She immediately went sprinting for the opening in the building. Kra'ake had almost made it when a set of plasma rounds threw her against the side of the entry, as she hit the ground. Fighting the pain, she pulled herself inside, behind cover. Both shots had hit center mass, slagging part of the black beskar. She was alive, but unlike lasers, the raw, kinetic energy was a force to be reckoned with. She was sure she had a burn of some kind and definitely a bruised rib. On top of that, slamming into the wall had exaggerated the headache she had from the landing.

She looked out just in time to watch someone throw a thermal detonator under the ghost.

 _Boom!_

The rapid expansion of energy ripped both the ghost and its driver apart in a flash of blinding light.

Ignoring the pain, Kra'ake got up and rejoined the fight. They managed to kill the enemy soldiers with only one casualty, but not before almost being overwhelmed. On top of that, at least two, not counting Kra'ake had plasma burns. She knew, as everyone else did, that it would be suicide to stick around.

She found herself staring at the scene before her, while deciding what to do. However, her thoughts were interrupted by a triumphant cry from Lendel.

"I got it!" He announced from the entryway of the she ship, "I can get the signal out."

"Well, let's make it happen," Kra'ake responded as she moved toward the ship.

 **(Inside the tunnel system, five minutes earlier)**

Tunnels. Cody hated the tunnels. He always felt blind in them, never knowing what was around the corner. The last time he had spent a lot of time in a tunnel system, a bunch of undead Geonosians had had a field day killing his men. The fact that these tunnels were dimly lit and obviously artificial didn't help any. Cortana had been doing her best to lead them through quickly, but whatever the Covenant had found, tripped some sort of security measure that locked Cortana out of a good chunk of the system. They had finally resigned to using Cody's sonar pad on his wrist, and two man recon teams.

"Anything new over the Covenant comns, yet?" Cody asked, more to break the ominous silence than anything.

"A bit. The Covenant are launching a complete redeployment of their troops to quote, 'contain the parasite'," Cortana replied.

"I've heard humans called a lot of things, but that's a new one," Obi Wan chimed in.

"It's not us they're talking about. We've been mentioned in passing, but that's it. It seems that they've awakened something, and it is giving them some serious hell. All forces are currently trying to set up a containment perimeter around the west side of the ring," Cortana corrected.

"Lovely. How are they doing on containment?" Cody pressed.

"Not good. This is their second try at containment. The first time, this 'parasite' decimated their main line. Currently they are putting every Spec Ops team, at their disposal, on the ground to reinforce the most strategic areas," Cortana answered.

"This should make things interesting. Have they made it into the tunnels?" Obi Wan asked.

"Yes. The bad part is that Rex is well within that parameter," Cortana replied.

"Well, knowing Rex, may their god have mercy on the Covies, because he sure won't," Cody piped up.

"Yes, but remember these aren't droids," Obi Wan reminded him.

"True."

"Yes, but it appears there were survivors from that ship that crashed earlier," Cortana reported, "The Covenant had a patrol go missing. They reported finding something and then went dark. Thinking that it was the "parasite" the Covenant sent in a strike force. They hit resistance from the crew and just went dark, themselves, not two minutes ago."

Cody let out a snicker, "I'm not surprised."

"Hold on. I'm picking up something on the high frequency band..." Cortana announced, "It's the crew of the Black Light. They've sent out a general message looking for any friendly forces on the ring."

"Well, with that wording, they're completely alone," Cody answered cynically.

"Yes, but we could use the help, and obviously they aren't friends with the Covenant," She countered.

"Ya, unless the Covenant happen to pay them the right amount of money," Cody fumed.

"Look, Cody, I don't like them either, but you and I both know they have a bit more of a moral code than that," Obi Wan reasoned.

"You're right, they'll just play both sides," Cody retorted.

"Yes, but it was more complicated than that with the Separatists. Plus, we could use all of the help we can get," Obi Wan answered. He had found himself surprised by the amount of push back from Cody.

After a brief pause, Cody conceited, "Cortana, can you put them through?"

"Yep."

Sure enough, his wrist comm started beeping.

Pressing the button Cody answered, "Kra'ake. It's been a while."

"And to whom do I owe the pleasure?" Kra'ake asked.

"Commander Cody. What kind of shape are you and your marauding friends in," Cody answered with a smirk.

Ignoring the insult Kra'ake answered, "Not good. Out of the forty, fifteen of us survived the crash. Between that and these aliens, we're down to fourteen with three injured."

 _goodness for small miracles_ , Waxer thought to himself.

"Alright, I'll make you a deal," Cody started.

"I'm listening."

"If you can link up with us, and not do anything funny, we'll get you off this place," Cody grudgingly offered.

"Deal," Kra'ake agreed after a brief pause.

"Alright, Cortana, a friendly A.I. will guide you here," Cody informed her.

"Ok… Wait a second… Oh hell. I've got to go. We have company. I'll be in touch," Kra'ake answered before dropping the transmission.

"Guys apparently she really upset them. They just sent an even larger force after her." Cortana reported.

 _Well this is gonna be fun._ Cody thought to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Well guys, here's Chapter 7. Thank you to everyone who has read and/or reviewed it. I would love to know, not only if you like it, but why you like or don't like it. As always suggestions are welcome and may even make it in the story (no promises though).**

 **So, without further ado, I give you Chapter 7:**

* * *

 **(CAS Seeker of Truth)**

Supreme Commander Thel felt a hint of triumph as he watched the human fleet retreat out of the system. He had to admit that he was impressed with the resilience of the new ships. He made a mental note to report that, when he returned to High Charity. However, he didn't share that feeling for whoever was leading the fleet. He had been excessively cautious and, know even, appeared to be running from the system. The only daring thing they had done was a suicide run to the ring to drop off reinforcements. However, those weren't even enough to be more than an annoyance.

However, an annoyance they were. His attempts to kill the original force had died with the rise of the parasite. Now he had another task to deal with.

"Sir, Commander Rtas just reported in, she is approaching the crash site," announced a crew member.

"Good. Make sure he remembers that I want the leader of that ship alive," Thel ordered.

He wanted answers about these people, and that person was going to give them to him.

"Yes sir. What of the other heretics?" the elite asked.

"We will deal with them soon, but containing the parasite, and finding the cartographer are of greater importance. We find that, and they won't matter." Thel responded.

 **(The Black Light crash site)**

Kra'ake rushed out of the Black light just in time to watch in horror as six Covenant dropships roar overhead. As before, they landed in front of the group, but Kra'ake noticed that this group contained a lot higher concentration of elites than before. She took a quick but good look at the people around her. All of them were honorable, some had families (except her), but non deserved to die in an unknown galaxy with no hope of a proper burial, all to satisfy some two bit Senator that they could all care less about.

"Rokar. A word, please?" Kra'ake called out from the roof top.

"Is this really the time?" Rokar asked as he climbed up the ruble to the roof.

"Yes, take the men. They don't deserve to die here. I shall hold these people off will you guys link up with the Republic," Kra'ake answered quickly.

* * *

Commander Rtas paused for a second. He was trying to pick out the leader. Soon two people crouching low on the roof caught his attention. Even though they were partially obscured she could tell they were talking, each carrying an air of authority. The one on the left suddenly shot his arm out and pointed, emphatically at Commander Rtas's soldiers. The one on the right shrugged her shoulders, and gestured to their structure. The one on the left slowly nodded his head, even with a full face helmet on, Commander Rtas could tell that the person in question was talking. The one on the left slowly shook her head, the suddenly stiffened. That person suddenly moved in closer, trading height for distance shot her hand out back down the canyon, and froze there.

 _An order,_ Rtas observed.

Nodding in, obvious resignation, the on the left stayed low, but turned around and slid down the ruble.

Time for the exchange: About a minute.

 _So, you're the one I want alive,_ Rtas mentally noted, staring at the one on the right.

* * *

Kra'ake watched as Rokar gathered the men. Due to time, Kra'ake had conceited to let Rokar leave a four men to help. However, Kra'ake turned to the Covenant line that was advancing. She was so focused, that she was barely fazed by how quickly the four people were picked out. The four Mandalorians spread out to best block the canyon entrance, while the rest hastily slipped out the back. Kra'ake got off the roof and helped a person with a sniper rifle up.

"Ma'am. I believe you can use this better than me," One of the other Mandos stated as he handed her his Z-6 rotary blaster. It took Kra'ake only half a second to realize why. The person in question had been hit in the shoulder with a needler. He had managed to rip it out before it exploded, but the damage was done. Kra'ake accepted it with a silent "thank you" as she took her position.

At that point they came within range. Kra'ake immediately opened up with a flood of lasers. A jackal and two grunts were immediately blown away, while an elite moved just in time to avoid a similar fate. soon the place was a deadly, light show as plasma mixed with lasers. Kra'ake watched as a series of needles flew at her. They impacted, harmlessly, against the beskar armor, unable to get through. However, the person to her right wasn't so lucky. Two hit his upper breast plate, immediately, followed by one that plunged into his neck. Kra'ake moved just quick enough to avoid the blast, as the person's head was blown clean off.

With a new sense of rage, Kra'ake opened up on the offending grunt at near point blank range, blasting it's own head off, and detonating it's methane tank at the same time. She just killed an elite when the rotary blaster gave a tell tale click and refused to fire. The cartridge was empty.

"Blast it!" Kra'ake swore as she chucked it at an elite that was rushing her.

Realizing that they had entered the now empty building (not counting her), Kra'ake rushed out the hole where the ship had impacted. As she left, she spun around and pitched a thermal detonator back inside. One of the elites let out a yell just in time for-

BOOM!

Everyone inside was now either atomized or blown to pieces.

Spinning back around, she caught her own feet and stumbled, awkwardly pulling out her own blaster brought them up just in time for some, previously unseen, Elite in black armor clutched her right arm and yanked it to the side. On instinct, Kra'ake began pouring fire into the Elite as she was yanked to the side. taking advantage of the angle Kra'ake swung in bringing her face to face with the side of the Elite, while looking back. At the same time she traded her left pistol for a vibroblade and plunged it into the back of the Elite's neck. The Elite dropped with a yell, as it released her hand. Kra'ake realized that she had dropped her right pistol sometime in the exchange. However, she didn't have time to worry about it as another Elite, dark green, rushed her with an energy sword. Taking advantage of Beskar gauntlets and crushgaunts, Kra'ake swept the blade to the side with her left arm and used the opening to throw a hard punch to the face with her right arm. Slightly dazed the elite staggered. Kra'ake went to follow up with a stab to the throat with her vibroblade. Suddenly, a hard blow to the side of the head, took her off her feet. It sent her flying to the ground and knocked her helmet clear off. Kra'ake tried to rise, the world, also, trying to spin. However, everything suddenly went black as she hit the ground again. Thanks to his active camouflage, Kra'ake never saw Rtas's left hook coming.

 **(Covenant detention cell)**

Captain Keys stood and smoothed out his uniform. They could take his ship and his planet, but he would hold onto his dignity until the very end. Hearing several beings coming he looked up, and out, the purple walled cell as a squad of Spec Ops Elites approached. Opening the cell, they wordlessly threw the unconscious woman inside the cell. With that they left, being replaced by two minor elites who guarded the now shut and locked door. Keys immediately noticed that while the woman was human, she had completely non UNSC armor.

Wordlessly he turned black haired woman over on her back and began assessing her injuries.

"She can't be dead if she's in here," he mumbled to himself.

She had a several old scars on her face, along with a nice cut on one side of the head with a large fist shaped lump on the other side.

 _Damn this is tough armor,_ he thought to himself as he examined the her.

The armor was dark blue with black highlights and a couple symbols on her helmet. It had scoring and melting from multiple direct plasma hits, with only a couple on her back getting clear through part of the armor. Deciding that she was ok. He sat against the back wall and waited for her to wake up.


	8. Chapter 8

**Well here is Chapter 8. I am slowing things down a bit, but I promise there is a lot of action coming.**

 **So, without further ado, Chapter 8:**

* * *

 **(Two miles east of the crash site)**

Rokar finally slowed to a trot as he rounded the top of the hill. He and the other nine soldiers had been going hard for Republic forces to the east. Finally he paused and listened. Not hearing anything he pressed a button on his wrist comm.

"Cortana do you read? This is Rokar from the Black Light crash site," Rokar asked.

"Where's Kra'ake?" Cortana demanded in response.

"Per her choice, she and four others stayed behind to buy us time," Rokar answered with an edge of resignation.

There was a brief pause, in which Cortana switched channels and verified with Obi Wan that there was a Rokar in the group.

"Alright, I understand. Keep going east for about a mile. There will be a tall, artificial, entry in the mountain side. Contact me when you get there. That is when things get iffy," Cortana instructed, before adding in an offer, "I'm in the Covenant battle net, so if you want, I can help you try to avoid Covenant patrols. You are just behind their main line."

"Alright. Lead the way," Rokar answered before turning to his men, "Let's move out."

 **(Covenant detention cell)**

The first thing Kra'ake noticed was a pounding headache. She then noticed the cold hard surface she was laying on. Blinking a few times, years of combat experience caused her to suddenly tense, preparing to spring up. However, at the last second thought better of it. Instead she took a quick mental inventory. The most obvious was her head, she was sure she had a concussion of some kind. On top of that, her ribs were still hurting from the incident with the ghost, and she was positive she had twisted an ankle, something she hadn't noticed in the adrenaline rush. On top of that, a quick examination, reveled that she had been stripped of all weapons. All in all, it was just another day in another hell hole.

Turning her head she noticed a man in an obvious officer's uniform, sitting against the back wall.

"I was wondering when you would wake up," he spoke casually, before asking, "So, who am I sharing a cell with?"

Kra'ake immediately noticed that the uniform on the gray haired man, while similar to that of the Republic Navy, was not actually a Republic uniform.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Kra'ake answered, trying to clear the fog in her brain.

"Maybe, but I asked first," He pressed.

"Kra'ake, and you?" She replied.

"Captain Keys."

Kra'ake allowed herself a brief smile, "Nice to meet you."

With that Kra'ake began to try and rise. Suddenly the world started turning again.

 _Definitely a concussion._ Kra'ake thought as she tried to keep from falling back down.

Captain Keys watched as she tried to stand. Himself standing up, he watched as she used the wall for support and tested her ankle. A barely noticeable wince, and rapid shift of weight toward the wall, told him the result.

After an awkward silence, Kra'ake broke the silence, "So, who are these guys? They seemed bent on killing me and the crew of my ship, that crashed."

Keys let out a sigh, rage flashing through his tired eyes.

"They would be the Covenant. The short answer is that they are a bunch of alien religious fanatics that have been waging a genocidal war on humanity for the better part of twenty years now," Keys answered.

"If you don't mind, what's the long answer?" Kra'ake asked. She had learned the hard way that the short answer always, conveniently, left out important pieces.

With that Key launched into a brief overview of the war, describing the Spartans (at least what wasn't classified), the seemingly hopeless battles, and the planetary glassings, making sure to note what happened on Harvest.

With a feeling of shock and horror, Kra'ake realized that there was nothing else. It was that simple. These humans, the UNSC as their military was known, were fighting for their very right to live in the universe.

"...And that's how we ended up here," Keys concluded. He had twisted and omitted parts of the story of his race out of Reach to keep the Covenant from learning anything useful.

"Wow… Umm… I see," Kra'ake responded. Keys could tell from how she acted to this point that she was battle hardened, but this, obviously, left her speechless.

For Kra'ake the feeling of horror was quickly replaced with disgust. She had seen some violent religions in her time, but none of them went as far as interplanetary genocide. However, she quickly gained respect for the UNSC for continuing to fight as hard as they had.

"What about you. Where did you come from?" Keys asked. There was no way he was going to do all of that explaining without getting something in return.

Now it was Kra'ake's turn to let out a small sigh.

"I was born on a planet in the outer rim of my galaxy," Kra'ake started, purposely leaving out the name of the planet, "The planet has a rich, family based, culture, with a very strong militaristic under current. About everyone early teens and up, man and woman, knows how to fight and has probably kill at least one person in their life."

Captain Keys's eyebrows rose a bit with that last piece. He had heard of militaristic but that was pushing on lawless in his opinion. However, it changed as Kra'ake went on. She quickly explained about how several thousand years ago Mandalore had tried creating an empire, under the influence of a Sith, and its subsequent failure. She then explained how Death Watch had held onto the flawed beliefs of that empire, ending with the execution of Duchess Satine and the affects of said action.

"... You see, when I was young, Mandalore fell into a civil war, you join the fight or die kind of war. During that war Death Watch killed both of my parents. From then on I swore that I wouldn't become them, and fought them for quite a while. Finally, a number of years before the outbreak of the Clone War I put together a band of mercenaries, mainly people I had fought with before, and we took jobs for both the Republic and Separatists, among others, with only one exception… They had to fall within our code of honor. Just recently we were hired by someone who had heard of a massive Republic op and wanted to know what was going on. That lead us here where we were shot down, " Kra'ake explained.

"I see. How can you have a code of honor and do that job, though?" Keys asked skeptically.

"Easy, nothing to due with the slave trade, illegal or not, and nothing to do with mass murder or Genocide, among other things. If we were given a hit, it had to be a solid target and there was a number of how many I would do at once. Finally nothing, I repeat, nothing to do with General Grievous," Kra'ake answered.

"Why not him," Keys quized.

"The man was a psychotic murderer with a one track mind and no moral code," She explained.

"I see."

 **(Tunnel entrance: four miles east of the crash site)**

Rokar dove to the right just in time to avoid a blast from the hunter's fuel rod cannon. Coming out of a roll he came up pouring fire out of his blaster rifle. As expected the hunter raised its shield. However, that was fine. Rokar kept him busy while another Lendel tossed a couple, captured plasma grenades on its back. Seeing them get on, Rokar shielded his eyes as the grenades exploded. While they killed the hunter, Rokar was surprised that it wasn't blown apart like most beings would have been. A Covenant force had been landed by the door, before they arrived, forcing a confrontation.

With them dead, one of the Mandalorians began working on the controls to the door. Cortana was locked out of the door controls. Seven minutes and much swearing later, they were able to force open the door.

"Cortana, we're in. No casualties," Rokar reported.

"Alright. Take the next right and follow that until you hit a large open area," she instructed.

With that the group made their way through the tunnel. The dimly lit gray walls gave off an ominous feeling that immediately set the whole group on edge. The group moved wordlessly through the tunnels, the silence only broken by instructions or the occasional order from Rokar.

"Heads up, I am linking you up with Rex on your way to the main group," Cortana informed Rokar.

"Understood."

After that they continued to work their way through the tunnels and rooms for about the next three to four hours.

Finally, Cortana reported, "Rex just entered the next open area. You will meet him there."

"Got it."

Sure enough, they entered the round area that was full of troops from Torrent Company. Seeing them enter, Rex strided over to meet them.

"Well, it's been a while, Rokar," Rex noted.

"Yes it has. But now is as good as anytime, right?" Rokar quipped.

"Sure. We need to get moving, though," Rex stated.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys. Here is Chapter 9. Please read and review.**

* * *

 **(Republic meeting point)**

Sargent Johnson watched as the men spread out. The room, as with all of the others like it, was an easy two stories high, complete with a couple catwalks that crossed in the middle before going into doors at each entrance. There was a waist high wall that made a ring around the room halfway to the center, for no apparent reason. Finally, the same dismal grey color was draped on it all to complete the picture. He watched as three four clones and four marines used the random wall to climb up on the catwalk for a better view.

The Republic troops were well disciplined, he would give them that. The troops were smart but listened to orders just as well. On top of that, they were equally good in combat. If their armor said anything, at least a few of them, including Cody, had been to hell and back. Even with Cody's outburst there was an undercurrent of discipline. It had harsh but quick, and he didn't let it visibly affect him or his decision making afterward. However, the outburst was just enough to make Johnson curious.

Cody had just finished making sure his men were set, and was pacing the floor, his DC-15S at his side. The uneasy feeling he had was getting worse with the lack of action.

"So, what's the problem between you and Kra'ake?" Sargent Johnson ask coming up beside Cody.

"Kra'ake was a mercenary that worked for both sides of the war, doing everything from training militias, to running combat ops when someone didn't have the resources to do them, or want to dirty their hands. She even worked with Rex once. Subsequently, she and I ended up on separate ends of many conflicts. It all came to a head on Umbara, where she had been hired to train and, later, fight with their militia. Having been cut off from our main supply route, that planet suddenly spiked in strategic value.

To make a long story short, that campaign quickly went to hell for a number of reasons. We were finally moving on the capital. To get there, we had to negotiate a narrow canyon, though. In the next three hours her people managed to scrap most of our tanks and render the 212th barely combat operational, in a well staged ambush. On top of that she still managed to slip away. Between that and issues with Rex's Commanding Officer, it would be a week before we could come up with the reinforcements to take the capital and another month to take the planet." Cody explained.

"Ok. I can understand that. Just do me a favor would you?" Sargent Johnson asked.

"What is it?"

"If you're going to kill her, at least wait until we are off this place and shove her out an airlock or something," Sargent Johnson stated as he lit a cigar.

"Don't worry. I don't want the mess," Cody replied with an edge.

In all seriousness, Sargent Johnson had mixed feelings. He could understand, and even respect, how Cody felt. However, he wanted to meet her first hand before passing his judgement. He didn't know a lot about that war, and from the small pieces he had heard, no one was completely innocent in it.

With that everyone fell into an uneasy silence, as they waited. Sargent Johnson and the rest of the Marines had been warned that not all of them were human. Obi Wan had decided to tell them, figuring that it might be important for them to know, so one of them didn't lash out. Obi Wan was quickly proven right as several of the marines flash looks ranging from suspicious to strait up hateful and deadly. He could feel the hate suddenly flood off everyone, including the ODSTs and the chief, whose expressions he couldn't read.

Finally, Rex showed up with the rest of the men, that is, with a few exceptions.

"Where are those walker things you were bringing?" Asked one of the ODSTs.

"Dead. We lost all four plus the drivers going through the Covenant lines," Rex answered.

"Damn it," Cody mumbled under his breath.

Sargent Johnson took a good look at the newcomers. Torrent Company had the same greyish white body armor that Cody's men had except with blue instead of yellow markings. The mercenaries on the other hand wore similar armor, except the helmets had a less organic shape to them. On top of that, they were all dark colored. Most held some version of a dark blue and black color scheme, with a couple green and dark blue people being with them, and one that was light grey with dark blue patches.

"Well. Do we have recruits or is the 212th still using the blind slaves? Oh excuse me… clones," Lendel, the one in grey and blue, asked sarcastically.

Sargent Johnson got a confused look, while Obi Wan shot Lendel a subtle glare, and everyone turned their focus on Cody. All of them barely noticed Waxer take off his helmet and stalk over closer to Lendel.

 _FWAP!_

Waxer suddenly brought the back of his helmet across Lendel's head, in the equivalent of a back hand. Caught off guard Lendel spun into the center ring. Seeing what happened, Cody quickly drug Waxer back against the outer wall. Rex went to keep Lendel from retaliating.

"How dare you! You don't know. You weren't involved in the trials or-"

"Waxer, stand down," Cody ordered as he pulled Waxer back.

"But that idiot-" He protested.

"I said, 'Stand down.' Now, that's an order." Cody snapped, forcing Waxer to the wall.

 _Click._

With that, everyone in the UNSC ranks tensed, not knowing what that was. However, Waxer suddenly stiffened, and quieted down, his cold eyes staying locked on Lendel. The meaning of what just happened was not lost on the Republic side. That was the unmistakable sound of Cody's blaster switching to stun. After a couple seconds, Cody took a half step back and peeled off his own helmet.

"Son of a bitch, they are clones," Sargent Johnson, mumbled disbelievingly.

The haircuts were different, but the facial and height similarities were unmistakable.

Dropping his voice to just above a whisper Cody spoke to Waxer, "There is a time and a place. This is not the time, and it, sure as hell, isn't the place. Are we clear?"

"Yes sir," Waxer Conceided.

"Good. Form up."

With that Waxer, leaving his helmet off, rejoined the ranks. Cody, also with no helmet, shot Lendel a very icy glare.

As with everyone else in the UNSC ranks the Chief had a million questions and a mix of emotions about what just happened, but Cortana forced a change of topic.

"Guys if you're done fighting, I have some info, you're going to want to know," Stated Cortana.

"What is it?" Obi Wan asked, jumping at the opportunity to change topics before things escalated more.

"I've been analyzing the Covenant chatter. It appears that this ring, Halo as they called it, is believed to be a super weapon that could, quote, 'end the war, and in turn, begin the great journey'." Cortana explained.

Obi Wan had a knot form is his throat. He had seen the Death Star plans and had decided it would always be to soon if he ever saw a functioning weapon like it. Now here he was.

"Is there anything else confirming this?" He asked quizzically.

"I am not entirely sure. I am seeing what looks like a lot of stored energy, but the security measures have keeped me from knowing anything else," Cortana answered, "However, the Covenant are looking for a place called the Cartographer. It supposedly holds a map leading to the firing room."

"How do we find it?" Rex interjected.

"Hold on… They have found it. If we move quickly we can get to it at the same time or right before Covenant. The second has to do with Captain Keys and Kra'ake. Their alive and being held on a cruiser, acting as a supply base." Cortana reported.

"How, did they manage that? She doesn't just surrender." Lendel asked with surprise.

"I don't know but she didn't go willingly. They sent in six dropships. The survivors left in one dropship." She answered.

"Ok."

"We could make this a surgical strike, Me, Obi Wan, and a few archs go in and bust them out," Rex suggested.

"That would work except he might be more willing to go with you if a few Marines are with you," Sargent Johnson added.

"True."

"Alright, we have a plan. Rex, Obi Wan and Johnson take a force to break them out, while the rest of us take the Cartographer," Cody summarized.

It was received with a nod from everyone.

"Cortana, lead the way," The Chief finished, moving to the entryway.


	10. Chapter 10

**Well, here is Chapter 10 (with more action):**

* * *

 **(One mile behind Covenant lines)**

"Look sharp boys. We should be on top of the gravity lift soon," Sargent Johnson spoke through the comm.

Even though everyone was within earshot. Helmet comms or other comms (in Sargent Johnson's case) were being used so as to allow quieter communication.

Rex was starting to get really fed up with the climate on this ring. It seemed to change every time he turned around. This time it had taken a fittingly foreboding turn near the cruiser. They were now trudging their way through a swamp, while weaving between trees and other undergrowth that grew out of the shin high water, all while it was dark out.

"It's just the other side of the draw," Cortana reported.

"Understood," Rex acknowledged before switching channels, "Hardcase, and Dagger, get up on the hill. I want to know what that gravity lift has for guards."

"Yes sir," came a crisp reply.

"David, and Jackson. You take the other side of the draw and help them out," Sargent Johnson ordered.

With that, the four broke off and mounted the up the hill on either side of the draw.

"Ya know Jackson, when I saw those troops for the first time, I didn't think we would be dealing with another person's freak science experiment," David stated to Jackson as he observed the purple gravity lift, before asking," I got six. What do you have?"

"Ten." Hardcase interjected.

"How the hell did you get that many? Did they screw up in the lab?" David piped up.

"No. If you had shut up and done your job, you would've checked your thermal or EM and found four camouflaged elites, smart mouth." Hardcase snapped back.

"Ah. Is that so?" David asked in a challenging tone.

Down the hill Rex went to break them up over the comm, when Sargent Johnson stopped him.

"Hold on a second. Someone has and does need to take David down a notch," Sargent Johnson informed him. Rex agreed with a simple nod.

"Last I checked," Hardcase answered David.

Rex and Johnson had both seen this before. There was always that one arrogant person that needed someone, who wasn't a superior officer, to take them down a peg. They were staying quiet, so Johnson and Rex figured this was as good a time as any.

"Ok, and by the way that's David to you." David answered coldly.

"No. You're not my superior, and as far as I'm concerned, you lost that when you called us a 'freak lab experiment'," Hardcase shot back.

"How-"

"Check what channel you are on, next time," Hardcase answered.

With that David fell silent. Now was the time to interject.

"Alright you two. What's the final count?" Rex asked.

"Ten. Four jackals, two grunts on turrets and four cloaked Elites," Hardcase answered.

"I can confirm," Jackson confirmed.

"Alright. If the elites are using camouflage, chances are they're Spec Ops. Watch yourselves," Sargent Johnson added.

"Sir, a thermal detonator or two should deal with most of them," Daggar suggested.

"Ya, and alert everyone on that cruiser," Rex countered.

It took a minute, but it was decided that Dagger and Jackson would use their respective rifles in cooperation with Obi Wan to focus on the Elites, while everyone else dealt with the other defenders.

With the plan decided, everyone spread out and took position.

 **(Inside the tunnels)**

"It appears that the 'parasite' that the flood have been dealing with is in the Cartographer. watch yourselves through these tunnels," Cortana stated.

"Got it," Cody answered.

As the tunnels had widened out, they started seeing the mangled remains of Covenant soldiers. It almost looked like plasma scoring, except with the elites it shouldn't have been as deep as or messy as it was. Everyone immediately leveled their rifles.

"What in the-" started Cody in disbelief.

Suddenly the Chief, who was taking point, froze.

"What's wrong?" Cody asked.

"Listen."

Cody started hearing it too. It sounded like something slithering/sliding across a metal surface.

"Ok, the parallels to Geonosis are getting way overkill, now," Trapper commented, shifting uneasily.

"Lock it up," Cody ordered.

However, internally he had to agree, the similarities between this and the op to save Master Luminara were just a little to much.

"Let's move up," Cody finally ordered, gritting his teeth, "Either way we have a mission to complete."

With that, everyone started moving again.

"It's the just the tunnel reacting to a shift in temp, right?" Mumbled a marine, nervously.

"You know I've learned that it's never, 'just the wind', 'just my imagination', or 'just a temp change'," Waxer replied, patting the marine's shoulder pad.

Out of the corner of his eye, Waxer watched as the Marine turned visibly pale, and got a white knuckle grip on his shotgun.

However, the slithering continued to the point it was starting to unnerve everyone, including the chief, as it grew louder. Then they got to another door, this one locked.

"Damn, those covenant worked hard to lock this thing down," Lendel reported, examining the door, "I'm going to need time to get it open."

"That's what we don't have," the Chief countered.

"Well, we do specialize in making entrances," Boil piped up, holding on to a charge.

The Chief and Cody gave each other a quick glance followed by a mutual nod.

"Alright. You're up," Cody stated, looking at Boil.

With that the whole group put a lot of distance between themselves and the door. Everyone there could think of at least a hundred better scenarios for blasting open a door, than in a confined space with unknown hostiles on the other side. After what felt like, the longest minute ever, Boil got two charges set and retreated to the safety of the group.

BOOM!

The blast forced what was left back away from them. Suddenly several little green figures rushed the doorway. Without really thinking, everyone opened fire. Almost all of them exploded in the doorway Suddenly a couple yells of terror and pain rang out from the group as a clone and marine each had on jump on and latched to their necks. Waxer, seeing what happened shot the one on the other clone, while and ODST got the one on the marine. However, suddenly the beings quit coming, much to everyone's surprise.

"How are they?" Cody asked after the dust settled.

"Gearshift is dead," Kix reported.

"Same with Anderson," Reported an ODST.

Looking at the dead Marine, a stab of guilt hit Waxer. It had been the one he had piped up to earlier.

Cody surveyed the damage. The charges had done most of the work, by blowing away most of the small beings and a few large-

Were those elites? Cody thought in horror, as he looked at the green humanoid being.

"Let's move," Cody ordered before turning to Cortana, "What the hell were those?"

"Those would be the beings that the Covenant regarded as the "parasite", Cortana explained, "Beyond that, I don't know."

"Well, either way, the mission doesn't change," Cody concluded.

Cody wasn't to worried about the tunnel. In there it would be like blasting commando droids on a warship. It was when the group spread out, that he had worries.

 **(Gravity lift of the CAS Truth and Reconciliation)**

Obi Wan launched himself into an aerial front flip, coming down behind the elite. He immediately followed it with a diagonal slash at another elite that was slightly to the left of him.

The crack of Jackson's rifle confirmed the death of the elite he had just jumped over, as Obi Wan cut down the other one.

Obi Wan turned to his right just in time to block the plasma rounds of another elite, before Dagger took him out with a several shots to the head.

At that point the rest of the ten man team finished off the other guards. With that, everyone took positions around the gravity lift to make sure that no one came down.

"Well, shall we?" Obi Wan asked, gesturing to the lift.

Wordlessly, everyone stepped up into the lift. After a brief pause, Obi Wan felt his stomach drop as he and everyone else was lifted into the cruiser. They were raised into an empty, purple, cargo area.

"So, know where?" One of the Marines, asked.

At the same time Obi Wan started reaching out with the force.

 _Where are you, Kra'ake?_ He thought to himself.

After sifting through the Covenant troops, he found the two humans.

"That way," Obi Wan answered, pointing to the door on their right.

"How would you know?" Sergeant Johnson asked skeptically.  
There was a brief pause as Obi Wan tried to figure out how to quickly explain.

"I can sense them," he, finally, replied with confidence.

Seeing the awkward pause, Rex interjected, "Sergeant, I've run a multitude of missions with him. If he says he can sense something, he can sense it."

"Ok, but you'd better be right," Sargent Johnson replied with hesitation. Usually he would have written Obi Wan off as crazy after his answer, but after seeing him fight, Sergeant Johnson was willing to give him a chance. With that Obi Wan gestured for him to take point.

"Oh no. Since you can 'sense it' you get to lead the way," He replied, lighting a cigar.

"Very well then," Obi Wan agreed, taking point.

 **(Lower entrance to the compound)**

"This should be the entry into the compound," Cortana reported as they reached another door

"Second squad, wait here. This might be our only way out," Cody ordered.

"Yes sir," the Sergeant in charge answered.

With that, the rest of the group started into the compound, spreading out to secure it.

Rounding a corner, Cody found himself face to face with a group of the 'parasite'.

"Crap!" He yelled, jumping back.

He fired his blaster, killing the nearest small ones that rushed at him while retreating back behind the corner, just in time to avoid plasma rounds from, what was once, an elite. He immediately followed it up by tossing a thermal detonator back, and blasting the ones that rounded the corner.

Boom!

He watched as pieces of the green beings flew against the walls. Peaking around the corner, he saw it was clear, just in time for a voice to come across his wrist comm.

"This is Marine squad 1. We have Covenant contacts that just landed on the west side of the compound. Make it six dropships with at least three hunters," The Marine reported.


	11. Chapter 11

A concussive _thud_ echoed through the structure.

"Set up defensive positions." Cody ordered, "Second squad. Pull back to our position. Until further notice, your orders are to help keep this "parasite" off our backs. Clear?"

"Yes sir." Sergeant Bell replied.

"Boil, how many rockets do you have?" Cortana asked.

"Five," he answered.

"You might want to give those hunters a warm welcome at the entrance. I'm locking down the doors. However, they won't last long before the hunters break on or more of them down," Cortana said.

It could have been taken as a suggestion or order, but considering Cortana was ranked with Cody at the moment, and there was no objection from him, Boil took it as the second option.

"Understood,"

 _Thud!_

"Chief, we'll keep you covered, if you keep looking for the Cartographer," Cody stated over the comm.

"Got it."

 _Thud!_

"Rokar, they've split into three teams, a hunter a piece. See about splitting your team between the entrances," Cortana ordered through the his comm.

"I'll see what I can do," Rokar answered.

Listening to a machine, albeit a smart one, was starting to wear on his nerves. However, it was abundantly clear she held authority at the moment.

 _Thud!_

"I can make that an order," Cody interjected, "and considering-"

"I know. I know. You're my ride home, I'd better listen," Rokar snapped as he raced down the corridor.

"Alright, you guys heard the lady. Three of us to a door," Rokar stated as he slide into a crouch, blaster trained at the door.

Boil lined up behind him with the rocket launcher.

 _Thud._

There was a small mix of clones and ODSTs, about two squads worth, at the door. Finally Galen and Lendel dropped into position. At about that point everyone became aware of a faint wine outside the door.

 _BOOM!_

The door was suddenly blown open in a flash of light. Boil waited just the quarter second needed to confirm that it was a hunter in his sites.

 _Foosh… Boom!_

The hunter barely made it through the door before being blown apart by the rocket.

* * *

Deeper in the compound, Sergeant Bell was dealing with a separate set of issues.

"We just lost Burn," came the report.

He shook his head, "Understood. Keep me posted."

This "parasite" wasn't too hard to kill, but they were spread out, had numbers, and were fast movers. On top of that his man power was limited. The rest of the units were shooting as they saw the beings, but that was it. Then it dawned on him.

They have to be entering in somewhere, he thought to himself.

"Cortana, is there any other entrances besides where we came from?" he asked over his wrist comm.

"Not that I can find, but the info I can find on this place is limited," she replied.

 _Blast it._

"Alright,"

Entering into a large room, he found himself face to face with several of the small beings crawling through a vent.

"Oh, hell no!" Sergeant Bell yelled.

He immediately began blasting them. However, they kept coming. Retreating, he chucked a thermal detonator. With a loud boom, at least twenty of them were instantly atomized.

Rushing out the door, he swung around and punched the button on the control panel. Seeing it shut, he locked it and then proceeded to blast the controls until they were nothing but a slag heap.

"This is Sergeant Bell to everyone on frequency, watch the vents. Our little "Parasite" is coming through the vents, as well as doors," He reported as he fell back. He had his blaster in one hand, trained on the door, and a thermal detonator in the other.

* * *

Lieutenant Lanie dove to the left just in time to avoid a barrage from a needler. Coming up out of the role, she quickly emptied what was left in the magazine of her assault rifle into the elite. Barely acknowledging the shots, the elite traded the needler for an energy sword and rushed toward her. Chambering a round she quickly began pouring lead into the elite. However, the elite covered the distance faster than his shields fell. She retreated just fast enough to turn a killing blow into a swipe that swatted the rifle out of her hands.

Both her and the elite were caught off guard as Lendel suddenly rushed into the picture, wrestling for control of the sword. Reaching between the twin blades, he grasped the hilt of the sword. He forced it sideways against the elite's chest, while shoving him to the wall. He was reaching to grab his own vibroblade when a burst of pistol fire left the elite, a dead heap.

Spinning around, he saw Lanie reloading the pistol in question. The sword against the elite had partially drained his shields, leaving him easier to kill.

With a quick nod they both focused back on the battle. However, lanie was surprised to say the least. A move like he did, would have cost most people their arm. On top of that, the skill that these Mandalorians had displayed was somewhere between an ODST and a Spartan.

For Lendel though, he was getting tired of these Covenant. They had forced them back further into the structure. Finding cover, he pulled out a conjured up frag grenade.

 _Let's see how good they are,_ he thought to himself.

With that he threw it into a group of jackals that were causing issues. With a loud boom he saw all of them go flying in various directions. It wasn't a thermal detonator, but worked and that was what mattered. Taking advantage of the seam, he watched as Rokar pushed forward, blasting a grunt that had gone suicidal.

* * *

Cody rolled a couple droid poppers down the hallway. They wouldn't kill the elites he was facing, but he had learned that it did a number on their shields. Realizing this, the elites rushed forward to avoid the pulse. They weren't quick enough though, and Cody seized the advantage. Seeing the elites take a stutter step as their shields fell, Cody shot all three in the head a couple times, killing them.

"Cortana, are the Covenant saying where they are getting this sudden surplus of troops," Cody asked in annoyance as he shot a couple grunts, and a jackal.

"Yes. They are pulling them off the main line. It appears this and later the firing room, are suddenly priority one. They are to clear the places of all 'heretics', human and parasite alike," Cortana answered.

"Lovely."

* * *

The Chief was starting to hate this compound, to say the least. It was taking forever to find the room and all he could do is listen to the radio chatter as they tried to cover him. On top of that the place was crawling with this "parasite". He had caught himself counting the amount of men the Sergeant of second squad had lost hunting them down. The Sergeant had lost four last he heard. He had decided he didn't like the idea of cloning, but he wasn't going to hold that against the clones themselves. They were skilled and, contrary to Lendel's comment, didn't seem to blindly follow orders either.

Finally he descended into a small, circular, room. Making quick work of the "parasite" inside, he rushed over to the console in the center of the room.

"Plug me in," Cortana stated.

With that the Chief pulled her chip out and plugged it into the terminal. Almost immediately a map of the ring appeared.

"The firing room appears to be to the west of here quite a ways," Cortana informed him, "Get this, the ring was built for, only, the express purpose of containing the the flood, this 'parasite', everyone's been fighting. Supposedly this holds the power to wipe out quote, 'all organic life in the universe."

"Isn't that a bit of an exaggeration?" the Chief asked skeptically.

"Not from the readings I'm getting. The only good news is that it isn't as simple as just finding a firing room. It requires a key, something... Oh no… Damn it... The Covenant have found said key. We need to stop them, now!" Cortana stated, on the verge of panic.

 **(CAS Truth and Reconciliation: Some time earlier)**

To say Sergeant Johnson was impressed, was an understatement. Using this force thing of Obi Wan's they had been able to avoid almost all of the Covenant troops. However, it did little to help with the unease of being on an enemy ship.

Coming up to another doorway, Obi Wan suddenly froze and signalled for everyone to stop. Wordlessly he turned his lightsaber sideways, reached out, and thumbed the activation switch. There was a brief yell as an elite suddenly uncloaked, impaled through the chest by the blue blade.

Sergeant Johnson got a brief smile, and Rex raised his eyebrows. Unlike the Marines, he knew Jedi rarely killed people that way. With that they moved on. Quietly, they made their way through the ship, with only the occasional killing, and a dead marine.

Finally, they came to the detention area. Everyone spread out and scanned the cells.

"There's no one on this level," Rex finally stated.

"So, we look until we find them," Sergeant Johnson stated.

"I agree," Obi Wan chimed in.

With that they began searching the seemingly endless levels of cells. However, the block in question was quickly made obvious by the elites standing guard.

* * *

Kra'ake watched/listened with a level of sadistic glee as she watched her elite guards die in a hail of small arms fire and lightsaber cuts. Then suddenly a squad of soldiers and Obi Wan appeared in the entry, and unlocked it.

Sergeant Johnson immediately noticed the purple spatter of blood against the back wall, just before he saw the icy look in Kra'ake's eye.

"Where's the captain?" he asked.

"Dead. They sent him off for execution around twenty minutes ago," she responded coming toward them.

"I assume you didn't let him go quietly," Obi Wan observed.

"Not unless you count bashing an elites head in and leaving another with a permanent limp and broken wrist, quietly," she answered, with an edge of pride.

"I see."

"Well if you guys are done, I need you down in the nearest hanger, ASAP," Cortana broke in.

"Understood. What happened?" Obi Wan asked hearing the worry in her voice.

"I'll explain on the way, but I've marked a rendezvous point, we need the rest of the people, now." She stated, with an extreme sense of urgency and worry.


	12. Chapter 12

**Well, here's chapter 12. Enjoy, and please review (good or bad).**

* * *

 **(Hanger of the CAS Truth and Reconciliation)**

The once quiet hanger was alive with small arms fire. All of the commotion in the detention level had quickly caught the attention of the Covenant security forces. Kra'ake found herself taking cover behind one the dropships as an ODST tried to open the hangar door. She quickly slapped another magazine into the battle rifle she had been stuck using. Leaning out, she emptied most of a magazine on an elite on the second level catwalk. The next couple were spent on a grunt to his right.

Having to shoot the rifle, she was growing a new fondness for the laser based weapons back home. These were great for grunts and jackals, but would be crap against a lot of the beings she had dealt with and fought before.

"David. How long until you get that door open?" Sergeant Johnson demanded.

"I am almost done. Just a minute," David reported.

"We don't have a minute. Two hunters just entered the room," Rex interjected.

With that they group immediately started firing on the elites, trying to keep their attention.

"Got it," David finally reported.

"Good. Get your ass down here. We're leaving, now," Sergeant Johnson ordered.

"Yes sir."

With that the doors hissed opened, as everyone climbed into one of the ships, with the exception of a few ODSTs that would, with Cortana's help, fly and pick up Cody and the men.

Climbing in, Sergeant Johnson say the doors shut, just in time to hear plasma rounds slam against the outside. With the doors sealed, the ships exited the hangar bay with Sergeant Johnson's ship breaking off for their target.

On the way down to the bay, Cortana had filled them in on the ring, the flood, and the fact that the Covenant were currently retrieving the index needed to fire Halo. That left the men silent for the majority of the trip to the drop site.

It was then that everyone started processing Captain Key's death. Most of the ODSTs with him, knew the man in some way. For Sergeant Johnson, it hit him in the gut. Captain Keys had given all he all he had to fight for Humanity, and the only thanks he had gotten was an execution, more than likely in the form of an energy sword to the chest. Sergeant Johnson clenched his fists as his imagination played the scene across his head. A loud _thud_ echoed as he slammed his fist into the wall. Wordlessly, he regained his composer, locked his jaw, and glared daggers at the wall in front of him. further down the line, Jackson watched as one ODST deactivated his visor just long enough to wipe away a couple stray tears, quickly reactivating it when he noticed Jackson see him.

Being in another part of the ship, Obi Wan couldn't see the ODSTs, but he could sense the pain, and anger swell up through the force. However, he could also sense their determination rise too. He was surprised to find that, unlike most, their moral didn't drop, it changed. Optimism was quickly replaced determination, and resolve. In that way, they were starting to remind Obi Wan of Anakin toward the end of the war. They it dawned on him.

 _They've dealt with this too much to let it affect them._ Obi Wan thought with a shiver.

It took a lot to do that to someone. Even the battle hardened Mandalorians and veteran clones he had met or knew weren't like this. The only person he knew that was close to this was Anakin, and that was due to his natural temper, and the fact that he had, basically, been bounced from hell hole to hell hole during the course of the war.

However, a new dark presence caught his attention. He hadn't felt something this dark since his fight with the Son on Mortis. It was that hive mind he had sensed earlier, but it had gotten thousands of times worse. Obi Wan, also noticed a secondary current of fear and panic.

"We're arriving on the drop sight. This is closest I can get. Any closer and it gets too hot," the pilot announced.

"Understood. Stay on station in case we need a quick pick up," Sergeant Johnson ordered.

"Yes sir."

There was a subtle thump as the dropship set down. Immediately after, the ship doors flipped open. Everyone stepped out, rifles leveled, and scanned the area for threats.

"Clear," Rex finally called from his side of the ship.

"Clear," Sergeant Johnson confirmed.

With at everyone started moving toward the last confirmed place of the index. Again Rex found the setting fitting of the mood. The swamp had given away to a dimly lit jungle of sorts. The foliage and thin layer of low hanging mist completed the picture.

Obi Wan opted to momentarily submerge himself in the force. Almost immediately, he felt thousands of interconnected, ominous beings. He immediately felt sick, as he sensed them. However, he noticed something different about them. They definitely held a dark side presence, but, it didn't have the tempting undertone that he was use to. Their force aroa was straight malevolence.

"Be careful. We may be clear, but we aren't alone," Obi Wan advised, turning an obviously more pale shade.

"He's right, the Covenant in the area are all doing something resembling a retreat, toward the Truth and Reconciliation," She reported, "The flood are nipping on their heals, and from what I hear, have your area well within their control."

"What do you mean 'resembling'?" Rex asked suspiciously.

"Well, tucked tail and running, isn't the usual style of retreating," Cortana replied.

"Rex, duck!" Obi Wan yelled.

Immediately, Rex ducked, followed by a horizontal slash from Obi Wan's lightsaber. Looking down Rex saw what was left of a flood infection form.

"We've got more. Blast it! They'll be coming off both the right and left side," Obi Wan stated.

"We can't stay here though, we'll be overwhelmed," Sergeant Johnson added.  
"You heard him. Let's move." Rex ordered.

With that, more infection forms appeared. Everyone started shooting as more of flood started to surround them. Everyone soon found out how right Sergeant Johnson had been. Even on the run, there were issues with the numbers. Rex blasted four infection forms, only to have a combat form nearly take him out with a plasma pistol. Rex turned to blast him, only to have Obi Wan force blast two infection forms who went for his neck.

Suddenly there was a loud cry from behind him. A series of gunshots soon followed.

"We lost Pavlov," Stated one of the Marines.  
"Get his dog tags and keep moving," Sergeant Johnson yelled over the weapons fire.

The response was drowned out as Sergeant Johnson emptied the rest of his magazine into, what was once, a jackal. As they moved up a hillside, Obi Wan, as with everyone else, noticed that the flood slowed their assault. There was always a few, but never the numbers they had been in.

Rounding up on top, Rex suddenly crouched, and motioned for everyone to stay low. In the valley below were several grunts and jackals sprinting toward the general direction of the Truth and Reconciliation.

"Huh. Cortana wasn't kidding when she said they were running for the cruiser," Sergeant Johnson commented as he came in beside Rex and Obi Wan.

"I think I see why now," Rex answered warily.

Well, if we head down that trail, we shouldn't have issues with them," Obi Wan suggested, while pointing at a game trail that ran parallel across the side of the hill.

"Alright. Do we have a headcount?" Rex asked next.

"Yes. We each lost two," Sergeant Johnson answered.

"Alright. Well, I guess we'd better get moving. That index won't stop itself," Obi Wan concluded, heading for the trail.

 **(Halo's firing room)**

Cortana watched the scene unfold before her, with growing anger. A small, spherical robot of some kind, named Guilty Spark, had arrived and tried to get them to let the ring be fired. However, the conversation had escalated and was now a standoff of sorts, with multiple weapons leveled at guilty spark.

"That ring isn't getting fired," Cody snapped.

"The only way to control this infestation is through the activation of this installation," Guilty Spark stated before turning to the Chief, "Remember all of those years ago, when I asked you If you could do what needed done, should the time come? My answer hasn't changed, but, obviously yours has. All I ask is that you don't interfere with those who will do it."

"Look. You have exactly ten seconds to leave, or else I'll deactivate you in such a way that you won't power up again." Rokar threatened.

"I see. It's come to that. Very well then, I have much to do in preparation," Guilty Spark concluded before flying away.

He was immediately replaced by two, more threatening, flying bots, which Cortana called Sentinels, that hovered between the five in the room, and the exit. Suddenly a yellow beam shot out from it. Sergeant Bell jerked to the left, just in time to avoid getting hit. Almost immediately the room lit up with weapons fire. A marine was hit, nearly disintegrating him. Cody and Sergeant Bell focused on the one to the left while Rokar and the Chief focused on the right.

"Cover me," Cody ordered.

Barely waiting for a nod, he sprinted for the sentinel, while drawing a droid popper. He leapt off his last step, hands latching on to either side of the sentinel. It dipped and momentarily stopped firing as it tried to compensate for the added weight. Taking advantage of the pause, Cody jammed a droid popper into the eye, before throwing himself away from it. The sentinel went down as its circuits were melted.

The Chief and Rokar settled for the more traditional approach of shooting it until it finally died and fell into oblivion.

 **(Entrance to the Library)**

Rex was more than a little worried. The flood had done them a favor by killing the Spec Ops team carrying the index. It was secure but the ODST controlled dropship had gone dark.

"Skyler, do you read me? Over," Asked Jackson, desperately hoping for a reply.

After a brief pause, he looked up and shook his head.

"Damn it," Sergeant Johnson swore.

"Now what?" Dagger asked.

"We make like the Covenant and get the hell out of here," Sergeant Johnson replied, "All while seeing if Cody can spare a dropship to pick us up."

"Well we'd better make it quick. They'll be on us soon enough," Rex added. He could say this was one of the few times he felt true, unquestionable, fear before a task.

"Then let's go," Obi Wan concluded heading for the door.


	13. Chapter 13

**Well folks, we are nearing the end. I am breaking the final fight up into two chapters (both this one and another one that will be up later tonight). Enjoy and please review.**

 **So with out further ado, I give you chapter 13:**

* * *

 **(Halo Firing Room)**

"Commander, we have a problem," Trapper stated over the comm.

"What is it?" asked Cody with annoyance. They already had enough problems.

"The flood are making a move on the firing center. Those sentinels are holding

them off, but they won't forever," Trapper reported.

"Understood. Prepare to defend the tower. I'm on my way," he ordered before turning to the Chief, "We're spread thin. Mind helping?"

"With pleasure," The Chief replied, chambering a round in his shotgun.

With that the Chief pulled went to pull Cortana from the system.

"Wait," she said, holding her hand up, "Leave me in. Like Cody said, we are spread thin. If someone, Covenant or other, gets through and tries firing the ring or doing anything else wrong, I can stop them. WIth Guilty Spark and his army out there, I can slow them down to a point, as needed."

"Alright," The Chief replied after a brief pause.

With that, Cody and the group rushed out to an overlook, on the outside of the building. Upon arriving, he was greeted with Trapper, on a knee, calling out info through his wrist comm while watching the battle between the flood and sentinels through a set of binoculars. The sound of footsteps crunching in the snow could be heard as the soldiers raced into defensive positions.

"Lieutenant Lanie, their right side is about to collapse. That'll put the Flood coming right at you," Cody heard him report.

"Understood," came the reply.

Cody was somewhat impressed with the Marines. He had heard the whispers and new that they didn't really like the idea of clones. However, discounting a couple minor issues, they had been willing to let it aside.

"What do we have?" Cody asked, cutting in between reports.

Spinning around and rising, Trapper snapped to attention.

"Not good. It appears the Covenant aren't keeping them happy. The Flood appear to be trying to launch a full assault. Even with the sentinels not attacking us, and helping at the moment, we won't have near enough men to hold this place," Trapper reported, shaking his head, "Hell, I don't think the 212th as a whole, has enough men to hold this place."

"Alright. I have things up here. Sergeant Bell and Trapper, take positions. If we die, we're taking as many of those bugs with us as we can," Cody answered.

"Yes sir," they replied before running off to take position.

With that Cody took a look out at the battle and shook his head.

"Chief, why don't you take the left right flank with Sergeant Lanie. Rokar, have your men take positions to support weak any weak points. I'll send Kra'ake when she arrives. I'm going to see if Cortana has a way to destroy the ring," Cody stated.

With a nods of agreement they went out, Rokar issuing orders as he went. For the first time in a long time Rokar felt his stomach knot in fear. He held no fear of dying. His fear laid in the idea of becoming one of those hideous monsters like some of the other troops had happen to them. However, he resolved that he would only have that happen over his dead body, and made that quite clear as he was talking with the other Mandalorians.

Up at the view area, Cody turned around and went back into the firing room.

"Cortana, I need to know. Is there a way to blow up this ring?" He asked, approaching the console.

"Yes, but I can't guarantee anyone getting off here if we do it," she replied.

"Cortana, we're clones, single sticks in a pile of a million. We were dead the moment we were born," he answered pulling his helmet off, "As for the rest, here and elsewhere, their dead if we don't cook this place."

Cortana's heart sunk at the thought of what he had just described, but he had a point.

"Look, if we can blow the reactor on the Pillar of Autumn, it will rupture one of the lines storing the energy on this ring. A failsafe protocol will immediately transfer all energy to the other line, pending repair. Then firing the ring will cause a massive power surge that will rip apart the ring. Assuming your admiral can get through the blockade, that should leave about five minutes for evac, in theory." She answered.

She was right, a lot hinged on theory, and timing.

"You're sure of this," he asked. He was willing to die to make sure this ring was destroyed, but only if he knew that would happen.

"Yes," She replied with confidence.

"Good. We'll make it happen," Cody stated as he replaced his helmet.

"Oh, and Cody," she called out, stopping him, "No matter what anyone says, you guys aren't just sticks in a pile of a million."

"Thanks," Cody answered with a slight grin.

 **(Bridge of the GRS Eclypse: Far side of the moon)**

Admiral Yularen couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Commander, you do realize that it's going to take a miracle to get you off there right? I don't have the resources to destroy that fleet," he answered while shaking his head.

"I know. However, that ring needs to go. Plus those gunships should be able to run the blockade," Cody answered.

Admiral Yularen agreed that the ring needed to be destroyed. In horror and disgust, he had listened to the updates and reports on the Flood and Covenant both and agreed fully with destroying the ring. That wasn't even a question.

"It's not getting in that I'm worried about. It's getting out, when the Covenant have had a chance to scramble fighters," he answered.

"Well, if you have a better option, I'm all ears. However, until then, we have no choice," Cody stated solemnly.

"Very well I will see what I can do about fire support and getting you out," He concluded.

"Alright. Cody out."

With that Admiral Yularen turned to the Bridge crew, "Scramble every long range fighter we have and prep the gunships."


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is the final battle. Enjoy and please review.**

* * *

 **(Hanger of the GRS Eclipse)**

The hangar was controlled chaos as people rushed to get the ships ready for launch. Gunships were being reloaded with a fresh load of missiles, while their pilots got briefed and did preflight checks. Bombers were being loaded with a full load of proton torpedoes and Archs and the brand new X-Wing fighters were being reloaded and having last minute repairs done, before leaving the hangar to form up with the fleet as they finished.

Hawk finished a final preflight check as he waited for them to finish loading his rockets. He had already done it once, but he needed to do something to ease his nerves. He had flown hundreds of missions from the beginning of the Clone Wars, but running fully functioning blockade wasn't his idea of fun. He felt one last jolt as the final rocket latched into place.

As if on cue the hangar doors were sealed, quickly followed by a soft thump as the ship entered hyperspace. As if on cue the ships roared to life, just in time for the ship to revert to real space.

"This is Shadow one to all wings, let's show these guys a little hospitality," Hawk piped as he turned his gunship toward the bay door.

Almost immediately the bay door flew open. At the same time gunships raced out the door into chaos. The Republic fleet had jumped in almost on top of the Covenant ships. The larger Star Destroyers were leading and giving cover as the last of the fighters were deployed from the Venator Class destroyers. The Covenant, distracted by the Flood, had been caught flat footed. However, they quickly returned the favor, flooding the space with plasma and fighters, as best they could. The fight with the Republic had cost them too.

Hawk found himself ducking and weaving as he dodged the plasma, and fighters. a swarm of smaller fighters had rushed them head on. Hawk lit off a couple rockets, obliterating two of them. while the gunner in the ball turret cut the wing off another one. It created enough of a seam to get through, but the escorts weren't so lucky. Two fighters were destroyed while another had a loose stabilizer, while the other lost one starboard engine and his targeting computer. Skimming the surface of a damaged Covenant Cruiser, his ship was rocked by the shock wave of a torpedo explosion near by. That little move, in turn, kept a plasma round from slicing through his cockpit. As exciting as it was, nothing could prepare him for what he was about to see.

* * *

 _BOOM!_

The explosion nearly knocked Kra'ake down. However, through her now ringing ears she heard a familiar warbling noise. Almost immediately a republic gunship was visible through the destroyed doorway, blasting away at any unlucky flood forms to get in the path of its guns.

Kra'ake felt her heart rise as she watched it blow a gap in the Flood lines. However, she was suddenly refocused as a flood combat form tried shooting her with a blaster. She shot it twice in the head, killing it instantly. However, he was replaced by a number of infection small infection forms. She began blasting away at them. She was forced to rip one off that had jumped and tried getting through her chest plate. Throwing it to the ground, she shot it until it exploded. A loud scream to her left caught her attention. Focused on her own batch of flood, she could only listen in horror as the form latched itself the ODSTs neck. However, a new noise caught her attention. Looking at the ODST she saw him morph into a greenish resemblance of what he once was. Seeing what had happened, she shot him. The bolt hit him square between the eyes, killing him instantly. Then, to make things worse, a banshee suddenly swooped in, destroying the gunship in a blaze of fire. Being overwhelmed, her and the rest of the ODST troops were forced to fall back.

* * *

Sergeant Johnson swore as another set of combat forms nearly shot him. Leaning out from his cover, he threw a grenade that blew what was left of them in various directions.

He emptied the last of his magazine on a couple infection forms and a combat forms. Tossing his, now useless, rifle away, he scooped up the blaster of a fallen clone. Blaster in hand he began filling the passageway with lasers. At the same time another clone showed up, carrying a rotary blaster. Between him and the remaining soldiers, the hall was quickly cleared by a wall of lasers and lead.

* * *

Elsewhere in the building, Cody was going between fighting and directing the battle. The Gunships had helped, but between dodging fighters and the sheer number of Flood, their help was limited. Now he was getting word that the Flood had entered the building on multiple fronts.

"Chief, how close are you to blowing that ship. We can't hold out here much longer," Cody asked through his wrist comm.

"Working on it. It should be down soon," The Chief answered.

Cody sighed. He was starting to wish he had sent someone with the Chief to speed things up.

"Understood."

 **(Pillar of Autumn)**

The Chief rushed through the corridors as fast as he could. Rounding the corner, he blasted several Flood forms with his shotgun. After stopping long enough to reload, he was moving again. Much to his distaste, he was forced to stop by the armory pick up a rocket launcher for the mission. It cost him time he didn't have. From there he wove his way through the ship, dodging sealed blast doors, and killing flood forms; all of it costing him more time.

Finally, he made it to the reactor. Unfortunately it wasn't as simple as shooting one rocket and leaving. Taking aim, he lit off a rocket. It exploded against part of the reactor. With a groan, the reactor reacted to the blast. With that he switched his rocket launcher for a shotgun and left. Blasting more flood forms as he worked his way to his next firing position. Once there he lit off another rocket with the same results. He was forced to do this five different times, from five different positions. Finally, he got the result he wanted. The reactor started overloading. With that he rushed out of there.

"This is the Chief. The reactor is down, and I need a ride if that can be arranged," He reported as he rushed out of the room.

Already he could hear muffled explosions as the ship started to tear itself apart.

"This is Hawk. Give me a hanger, and I'll give you a ride," Hawk answered.

"Copy that. I'll meet you in the lower left hanger," The Chief stated.

"Understood. See you there."

With that he went racing down the corridors. The Flood slowed him down to a point where he was nearly caught in several explosions. However, he only paused for the ten seconds it took to grab more ammo, reloading on the move. Blasting more combat forms he entered the hanger. After several agonizing second, loud warbling noise was heard as a gunship hovered right next to the hangar. With the Flood it was way to hot to land, but Hawk made up for it with covering fire from the ball turret and a mounted heavy turret on the door. Sprinting, the Chief leapt off his last step and flew into the gunship.

Upon hearing the thud against the opposite door, Hawk raced to put distance between them and the ship, barely remembering to shut the door. Suddenly a massive explosion rocked the gunship as it reached the edge of the blast area.

 **(Halo Firing Room)**

Obi Wan was hating his job at the moment. Because of his skills as a fighter and the fact that he was trusted the most, he had been chosen to be the one to fire the ring. However, right now it was just making things painful due to the fact that they were being overrun and he could do nothing about it. Suddenly, Cortana appeared out of the control board.

"The line has been broken. Quick. Here's the index. Take it and fire the ring," She stated urgently.

"Are you sure?" Obi Wan asked. He suddenly felt quite uncomfortable

"Yes. Now hurry. We're being overrun!" She answered, practically yelling.

With that Obi Wan grabbed the index. Holding his breath, he jammed it into the slot. There was a wine as the ring activated. Then suddenly there was the muffled explosion.

"You did it. Now Let's get out of here," Cortana stated urgently.

Obi Wan pulled her out of the system as he announced that the ring had been fired.

* * *

Down below Rex was going between waving troops through and blasting flood forms. Word had quickly spread that they were evacuating. Now they were just trying to keep the Flood off their back. As the last person past him, he chucked a couple thermal detonators and took off after everyone else.

BOOM!

The detonators gave him the space he needed to stay just ahead of the flood forms. Running onto the platform, Cody and Sergeant Bell stopped half way between Rex and the gunship. Wordlessly they started blasting the Flood forms as all of them hurried for the gunship. The minute they hit the deck of the ship, it started moving. They had gained a good hundred feet before the door finally shut.

Wordlessly Cody watched as the ship dodged plasma and lasers as it raced for the Eclipse. All of the Republic ships had already started to turn for a blind jump by that point. Cody watched as a gunship to their left blew up in a ball of fire. He didn't breathe until the ship hit the Deck of the Eclipse.

The ship doors opened up into the best sight Cody had seen in awhile. Several Republic crew members raced to help everyone and deal with the injured as the Fleet made the jump to hyperspace. Peeling off his helmet, Cody was left with one question. Now what would happen?


	15. Chapter 15

**Final chapters! Make sure to read the Epilogue. I have a surprise hidden in there. Enjoy and please review.**

* * *

 **(CAS Seeker of Truth)**

It didn't take a genius to realize that Supreme Commander Thel was enraged. He didn't realize what was going down in the firing center until it was to late. Realizing that the destruction of the ring could take a good chunk of his fleet with it, he ordered his remaining ships away from it. However, it was too late. He could only watch in horror as the ring ripped itself apart, throwing chunks of itself into the surrounding space. The explosion took out at least two cruisers, while crippling the already damaged Battle Cruiser, Path of Redemption. Now he was faced with a half in tacked fleet and the escaped humans. However, the worst was the destruction of the holy ring.

He let out a low growl, at the thought of what just happened. However, he decided that he would face this as he would face any other situation, with honor and his head held high.

"Have all ships set a course for High Charity. It is time to report to the Hierarchs," he ordered.

 **(Hanger of the GAS Eclipse: end of the evacuation)**

The gunship landed in the crowded hangar, as the outer blast doors quickly shut behind it. Setting down, it opened to release its one passenger. Taking a deep breath, the Chief stepped out of the ship. Immediately he began taking the scene before him. Gunships were all being all unloaded, as squads and other units linked up. Medics, UNSC and Republic were treating the wounded. Then it dawned on him.

 _Cortana!_ he thought with alarm.

However, that thought died away as Obi Wan called after him. Turning to his left, the Chief saw Obi Wan sprinting toward him.

"Here. I believe that this is yours," Obi Wan stated while handing him Cortana's chip urgently, "Also, we believe we found another Spartan out there during the battle."

"Did you get her?" the Chief asked with a glimmer of hope.

"Yes, they picked her up in one of the gunships. Over there," Obi Wan answered, pointing to the far side of the hangar. Without so much as a thought, the Chief went sprinting across the hangar. He immediately came across a gunship with a Spartan laying in the cargo area. He immediately recognized her as the one he thought it was, Linda.

Sitting on the floor with a medic, next to the door, was the crew chief. Apparently she had gone crashing into his foot when entering the gravitated environment of the gunship. Inside, a couple crewmen and Kix were standing over her, trying to figure out how to move her. They had quickly learned that picking her up wasn't an option. Obi Wan was about to intervene when the Chief did instead. With some effort, he wordlessly picked her up.

"Where's the medibay?" he asked.

After a brief pause Kix snapped out of the shock of what he just saw.

"Oh. Umm… This way," he said, leading the Chief through the main entry into the hangar.

Wordlessly they rushed to the medibay. Once there, she was laid on a bed, much to its protest. Kix immediately went to work. First he removed the helmet. It took a second, but it came off. However, the rest would be interesting, he could tell. However, he first checked for a pulse to see if there was any point. Finding one he began searching for some kind of latch for the better part of five minutes. Finally he turned to the Chief.

"I can't help her unless this armor comes off," he stated plainly.

With that, the Chief began working on her armor. With Cortana's help he was finally able to get it off. However, the time nearly cost them her life. Realizing that, Kix immediately went to work stabilizing her for the bacta tank. While he was working, the Chief quietly locked up her armor. What they didn't know wouldn't hurt them. The incident with the firing room was already, officially, a serious breach of protocol. That said, just like the Republic, what ONI didn't know wouldn't kill them in that case.

Once that was done, he wordlessly watched as Kix worked on had several bad plasma burns and multiple internal injuries. Kix, having learned from Kra'ake that they were super soldiers, started with a bacta shot to see how she would react. Almost instantly, she had an allergic reaction and went into shock. Amid much swearing Kix was able to stabilize her, but the inability to use bacta would make things quite interesting. Unable to watch anymore, the Chief stepped out.

While pacing outside the door, he found himself reflecting on what had happened. He had to admit that he didn't like the idea of cloning. Having been raised through the Spartan program, he wouldn't wish that kind of childhood on any kid. They had rights to a life, the right to choose. That said, he did hold a respect for their commanding officers, Obi Wan and Cody. Obi Wan treated them better than anyone be expected to treat a clone. What really surprised him was the different personalities. Cody was a bit more cautious, but blunt when it came to his strategies, versus what he had seen of Rex, who seemed a lot more crafty and cunning. All of the other clones seemed to fall in between with their own quirks.

Tired, he finally settled for leaning against the wall and closing his eyes. About twenty minutes later, Kix walked out. Hearing the door hiss open, he immediately woke up.

"Good news and bad news," Kix started out.

"Ya?"

"The good news is that she's going to make it. She's a sleep at the moment. I have her drugged up to keep the pain down. Between the burns, internal injuries, and my work, she would be in excruciating pain. That said, I can't fully help her the way she needs helped. With bacta out of the question, we don't have the supplies needed to deal with her wounds totally. However, whatever that foam was that was put on her, saved her life. Looking at the chemical make up, I imagine that it hurt like hell, but it saved her," Kix reported.

This time it was Cortana that responded.

"Understood. Do you know how long she will be out," she asked.

"Hard to say. However, it won't be the whole trip," he replied, shaking his head.

Kix still couldn't believe she had lived. The kind of burns she sustained were bad enough to kill most people. That wasn't counting all of the other injuries on top of the time in a low oxygen environment. All of those factors, at best, would've disabled most people for life. At their worst, the person would've suffered a painful death.

"Ok."

With that Kix reentered the room and the Chief went to see about to contacting the UNSC. They needed to know what was going on.

.


	16. Epilogue

**(Courassant: Three and a half weeks later)**

Chancellor Veil couldn't believe what he had heard. Not only had the fleet found humans outside this galaxy, but the Republic had stumbled upon a genocidal war. However, that wasn't the terrifying part. Upon finding out about the Covenant ships, SIS had relooked over its old intel. Upon closer examination, SIS found recent sightings of ships matching Covenant ships in various parts of Wild Space. They weren't a problem, yet. However, if the Halo Incident said anything, these could rapidly evolve into a dire issue. Do to this he was hurrying to meet with an emergency session of the Senate. Having made contact with the UNSC, he arranged for them to talk to the Senate via comm from the Naval Garrison at Chrystosis, where they were picking up their Spartans. The critical injury of one of them had brought them to Chrystosis for more advanced care.

The massive Senate chamber was quiet as everyone listened. After a quick overview of the situation, he turned it over to the man in the hologram. Admiral Hood, as he was known, held himself like the officer he was, but his eyes and weathered features betrayed his age and added urgency to the message he was bringing.

As with everyone else, Chancellor Veil, listened as he explained the events ranging from Harvest to the fall of Reach, one of the last human strongholds. There was a collective gasp as he showed an image of Harvest's glassed landscape. He told of the Covenant's fanatic devotion to their religion, that drove the war. He explained that between their weapons and the Spartans, they were able to effectively fight the Covenant on the ground. However, they were so badly matched in space that it almost didn't matter.

Having done work around the Outer Rim during the Clone Wars, Chancellor Veil could honestly say it was nothing compared to what Admiral Hood was describing.

"...Even if you don't do it for us. Remember, that the Covenant doesn't take kindly to newcomers. That in turn puts each and everyone of you at risk of ending up like Harvest," Admiral Hood concluded, staring at various Senators in turn.

With that he looked at Chancellor Veil. That was his cue.

"Thank you, Admiral. You've given us all something to think about," Chancellor Veil responded.

After a nod from the Admiral, the image winked out. With that everyone began debating on whether or not to declare war on the Covenant. While it was mostly one sided, there were those that still held the idea that it wasn't their problem. Those were quickly shot down with the SIS intel report and a recounting of the Halo Incident. With their major Navy shipyards, Kuat and Corellia helped lead the charge for war. Much to everyone's surprise, Naboo was one of the first to agree to war, also. By the end of the day, the Senate unanimously declared war on the Covenant.

Chancellor Veil had barely left the Senate building before contacting people. His first contact was with Fenn Shysa of Mandalore. Having heard what was going on from Kra'ake, Fenn had Contacted Chancellor Veil in hopes of making an alliance. While Veil didn't care for him do to his stance during the war, he understood and respected him. Plus Veil wasn't about to turn down some of the best soldiers in the galaxy, over a grudge.

Within the next twenty-four hours there was a strategy meeting planned on Hosinian Prime, and the military was going under full mobilization.

 **(Hosinian Prime)**

There was a light drizzle as Chancellor Veil's diplomatic ship lowered into the underground landing pad, doors ceiling above it. Much to his distaste, last minute issues with the military delayed him. Veil took a breath as he smoothed out his red and black suit. He was flanked by an SIS agent, also in a suit, to his right, with two distinctively red shock troopers walked slightly behind and to his sides. As he left, the rest would deploy and keep the area secure, this was just the personal detail that they insisted on. He was immediately met by Admiral Hood and Fenn. This made him wince internally. He really didn't like being late. However, he shrugged it off.

Putting on a neutral face, he spoke, "Well gentlemen, I believe we have a war to plan."

 **(Deep Outer Rim: 1 year later)**

The person walked onto the bridge of his warship. Or at least he was once a person.

"Sir, incoming transmission from an unknown source," reported one of the battle droids.

He nearly didn't answer it, but curiosity got the better of him.

"Put it through," He ordered with a cough.

The blaster bolt to the chest had nearly killed him. However, instead it intensified his cough and made his chest constantly burn.

Suddenly a humanoid being in a hoverchair appeared. It was obvious that he was of importance by how he was dressed.

"Greetings, I am the Prophet of Truth. We know of your record, and are most impressed. On behalf I would like to offer you a position as Commander in our army, similar to the rank you now possess. The difference is that we hold… shall we say… competent soldiers. On top of that we hold the much better chance of you killing those jedi, seeing as we are now their main concern," the Prophet spoke. It reminded the leader of the ship of a sales pitch, but on the flip side, he knew about the raging war between the Covenant and the Republic.

"I trust that you lead the Covenant?" he asked.

"I do."

"Alright, I am willing to take the position."

"Good. I thought you might, General Grievous."


End file.
